


Of Angsty Teens and Alcoholic Agents

by Windwaker99



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Also Horror, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Blood and Gore, Can't forget the Horror, Cause my babies need it, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description, Hope you enjoy, How Do I Tag, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Since they are my babies, Since this is Resident evil, Tags Are Hard, it will get better, mostly with Maggie and Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwaker99/pseuds/Windwaker99
Summary: Emma’s plan was simple, lay low and try not to die before she reached fifteen again. Unfortunately, being reborn in Resident Evil makes it hard to do so. Especially if you have psychopathic bio-terrorists after you because you’re the so called daughter of one of their greatest enemies. Life really liked fucking with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters it all belongs to Capcom. I only own Emma. This is my first fanfic so I’ll take any constructive criticism if you have any. I hope you guys enjoy!

What happens after death?

That is the age old question that everybody no matter who they are seems to ask. We always wonder, do we go to heaven or hell? Purgatory or limbo? Everyone around the world seems to have different answers for that question.

But I know better.

How? You may ask. Well, the answer is simple, I died. Yup that’s right you read right, I died. Now you may be wondering, how exactly did I die? Unfortunately I’m not going to tell you since a.) It’s my business and b.) I’d rather not go into detail about my death.

That being said when my life ended rather abruptly I was pretty young, only fifteen. When you’re that young you don’t really think about things such as life or death, you only live in the moment. When it happens you don’t expect it and when it happened to me all I felt was pain and then… there was _nothingness_. I could not move or speak or see, I was numb. I was caught only in a sea of emptiness. I don’t know how long I was there, I deemed it only as the _void_.

In the void all I could do was think. I wondered, is this some version _of Limbo? Or is it a version of Hell_? Time seemed to be irrelevant in the void I could have been there for centuries or for only a moment. Eventually things had started to change.

It was as if a switch turned on and I could suddenly feel again. And with that feeling came suffocation. I felt walls _squeezing_ around me pushing away from the darkness of the void. All I felt was panic _because what was happening? Wasn’t I already dead? Please somebody help me!_ Finally the squeezing stopped and there was nothing but pain and cold and terror.

My vision was suddenly flooded by light and everything was muffled. I felt the cold pinpricks of air touching my skin and I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed and I wailed. I was being handled and passed around, the world was a blur to me, all I could make out were shapes and edges that seemed to be giant blobs. I didn’t understand, I was dead wasn’t I? This shouldn’t of have been happening, I just wanted it to end. Fortunately, my prayers seemed to have been answered. I was deposited into warm arms that gently soothed me and shushed my cries. Suddenly I felt incredibly tired, my energy spent. With those warm arms and gentle voice wafting over me I drifted off into blissful sleep.

* * *

 

The next time I awoke, was vastly different. My vision was still blurry as hell, but thankfully everything didn’t sound so muffled anymore and I was no longer feeling that horrible cold. What I did notice was that a.) I was _alive_ and b.) I couldn’t move. It felt like I was wrapped up in cloth or a blanket, like a burrito.

Another thing I noticed was that I felt… small.

Which was weird because even though I wasn’t the tallest person around it didn’t mean I was short. I also seemed to be caged. Even with my blurry vision I could make bars around me and a… stuffed animal?

Weird.

Deciding it was high time for some serious answers to what the hell was going on I opened my mouth to call for somebody.

And then proceeded to close it once a strange sound came out.

It… strangely sounded like a baby’s wail. Which was weird since I _wasn’t_ a baby. So, once again, I opened my mouth to call for help. The result was, again, a wail came out.

This was not good.

Right before I could have a colossal freak out over the fact that I was baby, (seriously, _what the fuck_ ) a woman came into the room and picked me up. This close to her face I could (barely) make out that she was an older woman, probably in early 50s sporting graying hair and watery blue eyes. Holding me securely in arm she brought a bottle to my mouth with the other.

Warm milk slithered down my throat as I quietly pondered my situation. First, I was alive and a baby of all things. Second, I was reborn and was now being taken care of by some random lady. The third thing was wondering where exactly I was at. It wasn’t the hospital since the lady was dressed as a nurse or a doctor, and I couldn’t make out anything that resembled hospital equipment.

Above me the old woman chuckled - breaking me out of my musings - and spoke with a raspy voice, “Now why would such a small thing as you have such a serious look on your face, hmm? Barely a day into the world and already tired with it.”

After making sure I finished my bottle and burping me she gently placed me back into my crib. Stroking my face she said, “It’s so sad that you came into this world alone. No mother and no father here for you” she sighed “But I wouldn’t worry Emma, someone is sure to come along and adopt a cutie like you.” With that she left the room.

So not only was I reborn and a baby, I was an orphan again too! Wonderful.

On a side note, I learned that I was most likely in America seeing as the lady was speaking English and that my name was Emma, it’s good to know I’m (thankfully) still a girl. On a side note, with a name like Emma, I sincerely hope that I’m not some sort of savior to a magical and cursed town, (I’m looking at you Once Upon A Time).

Oh, well. I’ll save the freak out later as I can already hear sleep calling for me. Besides, I’m sure that everything will work itself out in the end. Right?

* * *

 

I was wrong, so- _so_ terribly wrong.

Being a baby in an orphanage that had a bunch of kids that needed taking care of, led to being left alone and stranded in a room for hours on end.

Life as a baby, in a word, sucked.

Not only could I not move, I also had to deal with the fact that I practically had to sit in my own shit half the time. Seriously! It was humiliating have to be cleaned and fed by other people. It didn’t matter if I was a baby, it was still embarrassing! Not to mention I was so bored that my only source of entertainment came in the form of my caretakers - one of which was the old woman whose name I learned was Sarah - and their _gossip_. Man, did those ladies _talk_.

Each day like clock work a caretaker - sometimes Sarah, sometimes someone else - came in and made sure I was fresh and fed. During those times they would always babble about whatever was happening that day or sometimes about me. This helped me immensely in knowing where exactly I was. It turns out that I was born in Hell’s Kitchen, New York in the year 2004 on September twenty-fourth on an early Friday morning and that my biological mother had died shortly after my birth. I found it a bit strange that I was born only a year apart from my original birthdate and not in the year of 2018 when I died, (I wasn’t complaining though, at least I still had the Internet). Also, no one had any idea who my father was since my mother didn’t put a name. The news was horrible to in the least.

I knew I always had the short stick in life, but being an orphan again was horrible and knowing that I was the cause of my mother’s death made me feel all the more terrible. It was such a cruel irony that my parents were, once again, out of the picture. In my previous life I was born to the couple of Alec and Myranda Foster who weren’t particularly upstanding citizens in society and didn’t particularly care for their only daughter, whom they named Rachel. At the mere age of six the family, (if they could even be called that) had left for a trip to the city and on the way told their obedient little girl to wait for them at the park while they went out on errands.

(It wasn’t until after several hours later, the darkening sky, and when a police officer found me that I realized they weren’t coming back).

Life in the system is not an easy one, nor is it particularly forgiving. Constantly thrown into different foster homes and endless disappointment helped me learned to adapt. It was better to close yourself off to the world than risk yourself getting even more hurt. So whatever came my way I would grit my teeth and bare through it all, it’s what I’ve always done and would continue to do. I was tired though, tired of always dealing with it and having to know that I would have to yet again deal with that disappointment and isolation.

I was not getting my hopes up that in this life things would be different, I knew better than that. If there was one thing I was, it was that I wasn’t a quitter. This time I would make sure not to make the same mistakes and have a successful life of my own one day. But right now a major goal was to live past fifteen, I would rather not die before I was an adult again thank you very much. Thankfully I already had fifteen years of life experience to keep me from doing that.

That being said I was only thankful that I didn’t end up in some crazy-dangerous or messed up world like _Naruto_ or worse, _Attack on Titan_. Yeah, no, I did not want to die by some psychotic ninja or being eaten by some giant naked titan, cause that would be fucking tragic. I could only thank whatever higher being up there for that small act of _mercy_.

(Oh, how I would come to regret those words.)

* * *

 

After weeks of dealing with the same routine (you know eat, poop, sleep and repeat), I started to notice that things were a little different here than from what I’ve known from Before.

It all started when Sarah took me out my room and into the commons where everyone else (meaning the other kids) congregated. The commons was basically a fairly large living room area that led to the kitchen and had some plastic chairs and worn out leather couches strewn about with an old tv facing everyone. Any who, Sarah had decided that it was high time for me to properly meet everybody and get to know my housemates. In any other circumstances, my introverted-self would have growled and fought the woman, but I was a baby and bored beyond tears in my room and desperately needed new forms of entertainment.

That being said, Sarah had laid me down on a blanket on the floor next to some younger children and left to go take care of other things, leaving me to my fate. The reaction I got from the kids were mixed, the younger children looked at me as if I was some sort of alien with two heads, while the older ones barely paid me any mind seeing as I was just another new mouth that needed feeding. Ignoring the curious eyes and pokes of the children I set my attention to the television screen in front of me.

What I saw next made me pause.

It was a news report that the caretakers had put on. On there the anchor woman was currently reporting how the nation was going through a national crisis seeing as the _president’s daughter, Ashley Graham_ was kidnaped by bio-terrorist and that her last know whereabouts were in Spain. For some reason the word bio-terrorist made me incredibly uneasy. I mean, it’s not as though I _don’t know_ what a bio-terrorist is so much as that word seemed to give me the heebie-jeebies.

I feel like I’m missing something important here, but for the life of me I can’t seem to remember what. My attention was soon taken from my thoughts when I overheard the caretakers speaking.

“Oh God. It’s just like the Raccoon Incident all over again.” Jessica, one of my caretakers, had said.

Anne, her coworker, quickly shushed her, “Quiet! We don’t speak about it! It’s better if just forget about it, besides the trouble is all the way in Spain, not here. So just drop it.” And that was that.

Still, what they said and the news report was bothering me. What exactly was the _Raccoon Incident_? What connection did it have with the present’s daughter and bio-terrorist? Something was niggling in the back of my mind. I felt as though I should know these things but I just. Don’t. Know. _Why_.

Mentally I sighed, I had a feeling that this was somehow going to come back and bite me in the ass.

* * *

 

I have to say, it took me an embarrassingly long to figure out the horrifying realization of exactly where I was.

It has currently been a little over a year since my rebirth and I was still at St. Johns Orphanage. For the past year I have spent all my time pushing my fragile body to its limits. By four months I was crawling, which then led to walking, and by five months I was saying simple words. Let me just say, being able to actually move again was exhilarating.

Which, of course, was hell to the caretakers.

No matter what, I couldn’t stay still. I was zipping around every nook and cranny I could get into and find. Which led me to being stuck more often than not and having the caretakers to save my ass. Like, one time I stuck my head in between the bars of the stairs and started panicking when I couldn’t get out. Now don’t look at me like that, you would probably be doing stupid stuff to if you could do nothing but sit up for almost half a year.

What excited me the most though was that in one of my little “adventures” I found myself a mirror, and boy was I shocked by what I saw. Instead of the usual mousy brown hair and dull green that I was used to, straight, if slightly fluffy, dirty blond hair and striking blue eyes greeted me. It was… weird to say in the least, and freckled, pale, skin was replaced with a smooth beige color. Subconsciously I knew that being reborn meant I got a new body but seeing it for the first time is different than _knowing_.

Honestly, I didn’t know how to feel about this development. A rather large part of me was a little disturbed because seeing my new appearance solidified the fact that I was in a new body.

But that can be saved for later, I’m getting off topic from the real issue. Currently I was in the commons reading an old worn hand-me-down book when Luke, (one of the older caretakers) had coming running into the room, with a few other adults and some older kids, turned on the news. Curious, I put my book down and watched what was on the tv, the others occupants in the room not noticing that I’m there.

What I saw made my blood run cold.

It was a news report about a bio-terrorist attack on the Harvardville Airport and how it came victim to a T-virus attack. But that wasn’t what made me freeze, it was who I saw that did.

Leon _fucking_ Kennedy was on the screen.

I couldn’t breathe, all the puzzle pieces were laid out before me when my mind finally, finally stated to connect the dots. Raccoon City Incident, Ashley Graham’s kidnapping, the T-virus, Leon Kennedy, _Resident Evil_.

I was reborn in _Resident Evil_.

For what seemed like forever, which in truth was actually moments, I just sat there staring blankly at nothing. Just when everything finally set in I came to, yet another, horrifying realization.

_I was going to die._

So, like any sane person in my situation would do, I started screaming in terror until I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma makes her very first and unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! It means the world to me that you all liked my story. Here’s the next chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters it all belongs to Capcom. I only own Emma. This is my first fanfic so I’ll take any constructive criticism if you have any. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warning! Please Read! Later in the chapter has some slight (very slight) graphic content. If it is a trigger warning please skip ahead! You have been warned.

I really, really, _really_ hate the universe. 

Needless to say, after my colossal freak out all the caretakers rushed to my side trying to calm me down and figure out what the hell was wrong with me. Unfortunately for them it’s not like I could tell the truth. I could just imagine how that conversation could go:

_“Emma dear, why are were you screaming like a banshee?”_

_“Well, you see, I’m actually a reincarnated fifteen-year-old in the body of a one-year-old who just figured out that I was born in a horror video game where zombies and psychopathic, genetically enhanced bio-terrorists exists.”_

_“Oh, I see. Good luck with that.”_

Haha, yeah.

No.

After that episode the caretakers chalked up my reaction due to the fact that I saw the T-virus victims bodies on tv. They then thoroughly kept me from seeing anything that had to do with the infected and bio-terrorist attacks for the time being, which I was rather thankful for since I didn’t want to have another freak out. Still, learning that I was reborn in _Resident Evil_ of all things was rather hard pill to swallow. 

In my previous life I was a bit of a gamer. I would play games ranging from Mario all the way to The Last Of Us. Resident Evil happened to be one of my top favorites to the point where I religiously played the games over and over again. But playing a game wouldn’t prepare me from actually experiencing it. 

Resident Evil is not a kind world, it is dark, cruel, and ruthless filled with horrors beyond our imaginations where the dead come back to life. There was a highly, and I mean _highly_ , probable chance that I was going to die again. Why? You may ask. The answer is simple, bio-terrorists. 

Now you may be thinking, _of course there are bio-terrorists, but it doesn’t necessarily mean you are going to die._ Then allow me to elaborate folks, in Resident Evil the main antagonist are usually the bio-terrorists and the infected. The thing is though, with bio-terrorists,just like any other terrorists, they can literally attack _anywhere_ , and they attack indiscriminately. This means that they could infect Hell’s Kitchen population with whatever fucked-up virus that they cooked just to make a point. Also, America just so happens to be one of their biggest targets.

So yeah, survival chances aren’t necessarily high to begin with.

If I was going to survive this world I would have to be careful, that would mean not drawing attention to myself, because in a world like this that’s a big no-no. It’s bad enough that I was already dubbed a“prodigy” due to my “high intelligence” which, in reality, was just because of my previous knowledge. Another main point is that, if shit hit the fan, I wouldn’t be able to stay in one place to long. 

I would have to rely on myself and _solely_ myself. I couldn’t afford to be vulnerable and depend on another in case of an unexpected attack. I’d rather _not_ be an Ashley Graham, thank you. One thing is certain though, I will do _everything_ in my power to not be a victim of fate.

* * *

 

Life in the orphanage has, thankfully, been somewhat peaceful these past few years. 

It currently has been four years since my revelation, I am now physically five-years-old, mentally twenty. During that time I have dedicated all my power to making myself seem as invisible as possible. That meant pacing myself in my mental development while being quiet and obedient in effort to keeping a low profile. 

The caretakers were rather puzzled by my change in behavior since I used to be more outgoing and active, but quickly left it alone since they had other things (meaning children) to worry about. They didn’t really care what any of us kids did as long as we didn’t get in the way or in trouble. It wasn’t bad though, in fact, St. Johns Orphanage is one of the better ones I’ve lived in. None of the staff was abusive or mean, just a bit neglectful. They had a large number of kids to take care of and couldn’t spend all their time pampering them, so I couldn’t really blame them. Either way this worked out for me just fine. 

The kids on the other hand, were a different story. It is in my firm belief that children are capable of incredible kindness and incredible _cruelty_. Being the one of the youngest in the orphanage certainly doesn’t help the situation either. 

You see when you’re in a house with over thirty kids you’ll do anything to get attention. Anything to get people to acknowledge _you_ , to acknowledge that _you_ _exist._ To do this people sometimes do desperate things that grant them the attention, whether good or bad. This leads to acting out, being angry, and bullying.

As I’ve said before being young and small does not help the situation. To those desperate kids you’re fresh meat, an easy target, a new _victim_. They want to make you feel how they feel, helpless, insecure, unwanted. I know these types, I’ve dealt with them before, so I know how they tick. So I know how to avoid them, for the most part. 

I can’t exactly avoid them forever, I live in the same building as them. So sometimes I’ll get unlucky, at times I’m stuck in the same room as them without any adults around. When that happens they mainly pick on me. They pull my hair, call me names, and tell me how I’m never going to get adopted. 

For the most part if I ignore them long enough they’ll leave me alone, disappointed and bored with my lack of reaction. The more persistent ones though will keep trying to push my buttons. 

Sometimes they succeed and we end up brawling. I usually lose - I’m in the body a toddler for crying out loud - but that doesn’t mean I don’t play fair. I bite, I scratch, and knee them where the sun don’t shine. It didn’t matter how much they shoved me down, I would get right back up and push back. I wouldn’t let them dictate my life, not this time around. This time I would grit my teeth and pull through, I been through worse I _know_ could get through this.

* * *

 

Today I am about to face a horror that I have been dreading since I was reborn. Something so unspeakable and nerve-wracking, it causes me to shudder just thinking about it.

Today was my first day of school. 

Since I am now old enough to go to kindergarten the caretakers wasted no time enrolling me into the local elementary. Washington Cove’s Elementary is a large dilapidated building that looks old enough to be from seventeenth century. It’s color has long since faded to an old dirty brown with darker portions peeling off revealing lighter and weak wood underneath. 

Needless to say my first impression of the establishment was woefully lacking. The inside didn’t seem to be any better than the outside with it’s old and rusted lockers painted an obnoxious red. The floors are so dirty that not even a truck load of OxiClean could help it, the ceilings too, are cracked and have yellow water stains that leak from them. 

Worst of all is the students and the teachers, they seem to be as lifeless as the building itself. The instructor’s voice seemed to drone on and before you know it you’re asleep. The kids look as though they’re having their souls sucked out of them just being here. I have to say, spending the next nine years here does not bode well for me. 

When recess finally came around I, and all the other tortured children, booked it like a bat out of hell and went outside. Quickly finding someplace secluded and _not_ disgusting I set my things down took out a book and began to read in peace and quiet. 

At least I had hoped. 

“Hiya, I’m Maggie! Whatcha reading?” A bright, cheerful voice exclaimed loudly. Annoyed, I looked up, and was about to tell the person to kindly _fuck off_ , when I paused. 

The first thing that came to my mind was _red,_ and the second thing was _poofy_. Right in front of me was a little girl about my age with wild, curly, dark red hair splayed around her and round, innocent green eyes blinking curiously at me. She - Maggie - had a face full of freckles with remarkably pale features, and was dressed in a soft yellow shirt with beige shorts and beat-up sneakers.

It took me a second to process what she said, I was overwhelmed by the sheer _giddiness_ that this child excluded. When it finally sunk in I put on my best scowl, turned to her and said, “A book.”

Undeterred by my rudeness she came to sit down beside me, “What kinda book?” Knowing that she probably wouldn’t leave anytime soon, I begrudgingly answered, “It’s Inkheart by Cornelia Funke. Of course, you wouldn’t have heard of it since it’s a big kid book and you’re just a brat.” 

“I’m not a brat!” She snapped, “Besides we’re the same age. If I’m supposedly a brat then you are too!”

I snorted. This kid had spunk I’ll admit that, but it didn’t mean that I wanted, nor needed the company, let alone a friend. Unfortunately she didn’t seem to get the memo since Maggie continually pestered all throughout break. 

She kept on asking me questions like, what my name was? How old was I? Where did I live? Why was I sitting out here all by myself? And if I liked books? It got to the point where I just answered her questions just to get her to _shut up_. To my despair, she was in the same class as me and decided to plop in the seat right next to mine, s _till_ asking questions. This went on through the school day, and I was seriously considering if jail time for murder was worth it. 

Probably not. 

When school, at long last, ended I gathered my belongings and sprinted from the class and, most importantly, the devil’s spawn called Maggie. Seriously that girl didn’t know how to take a hint, no matter what I did she just. Wouldn’t. Stop. Talking.

I was just towards the doors to the outside world when a annoyingly familiar voice called out, “Emma, wait up!” _Maybe she’s talking to another Emma. There has to be more than one Emma in the school, right?”,_ I thought. 

I was wrong.

Despite my gallant attempt to speed walk to freedom, (we weren’t aloud to run in the halls) my effort was for nought. Maggie the Motormouth caught up to me in no time, (seriously, how was she so _fast_ ). “I was wondering if you wanted to come and hangout at my house. They’ve got a new two-player game and I wanted to play it with you!” She panted breathlessly, it was said so fast that it took me a moment to understand what she meant. 

I admit, a part of me felt guilty for what I was about to say next, but this kid had to understand. I was, in no way, looking for friend. Sighing, I put a hand to my forehead, “Look Maggie- it is Maggie right?” At her nod I continued, “You seem like a great kid. Really, you do. But I am _not_ looking for a friend, I don’t need one. Besides you would be better off with someone else, trust me _I know_ you would. So just leave me alone, okay?”

With that I walked away not waiting for her response nor looking back to see her expression. I know what I did was cold, but I just didn’t have the need or luxury of looking for a friend. What did was for the best, I know it was.

* * *

 

I hummed gently under my breath, walking along the old beaten path to school. Idly playing with a fallen leaf in my hands. The September air was getting crisper and chilly as October neared, my sixth birthday was coming up soon too. 

I sighed, six years. It would be six years since my rebirth in this world. It was still such a strange concept to think about even after all this time. To know that I started over and was doing things like school for a second time around was still mind blowing.

Speaking of school, a month has gone by since my conversation with Maggie, and she has made no further attempts at friendship since then. I know what I did was a dick-ish move, but it had to be done. Still, what was strange was that she didn’t seem to try to make friends with any of our other classmates. Weren’t normal children good at making friends? 

I felt guilty. I didn’t somehow traumatize her with what I said, right? I shook my head, no it didn’t matter what I said. _She_ didn’t matter, besides she was young she could get over it. With that thought I firmly nodded and continued my way to school. 

When I arrived to class I saw that there were only a few students that were here. One of which was Maggie, it was hard _not_ to notice her, with what her very being exuding color in this otherwise drab environment. She looked up when she heard me enter the classroom, my stormy blues clashing with her forest greens, when she quickly looked back down to the book she was reading.

Shuffling forward, I quickly squashed down the guilt that was simmering in my stomach, and made my way to my seat. Soon enough the teacher came in and in no time class started. The day went by quickly and, before I knew it, it was already time to head home. 

Gathering my things and getting ready to head out of the classroom, I stopped when I noticed something. Maggie had yet to leave her seat, she still had her head down reading her book. I contemplated whether or not I should say something to her and apologize. In the end I decided not to, it was better this way. So with that I headed out of school towards the familiar beaten path.

(Looking back, I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed to talk to Maggie. Would I still be friends with her? Or would I have still met _that man?_ )

Let it be known that Hell’s Kitchen, while not the worst place in the world, isn’t safe either. That’s why you have to watch out for people in dark corners, alleyways, and parking lots. People like that like to go towards unsuspecting victims, _especially_ if they’re young and helpless.

It all happened in a flash, one moment I was walking down the sidewalk, and the next my mouth was muffled and I was being carried towards a darkened alleyway. My instincts flared up, I started kicking and screaming as loudly as I could. Unfortunately, my mouth was being muffled by a large hand and my current body was rather weak. I could feel hot air blowing into my neck just as I could smell the rancid odor from my kidnappers mouth.

Somehow, someway, I was able to get my mouth free and bit down on my kidnappers hand, hard. With a shout he let me go, I used that opportunity to escape while calling out for help. But the man recovered quickly and snatched me up again.

“Damn brat! Quit moving, I want to be able to enjoy this in peace!”he hissed into my ear. He then crouched low, pulled out a knife and held it to my face, “If your nice and quiet I promise not to carve up that pretty little face of yours. It’d be a shame if I had to. ”

I was terrified, I knew what he what he wanted, what he was going _to do_. In one last desperate attempt, I yelled for help, “Please help me! Anybody please help!”

I was silenced by a slap to my face, “Brat, what the hell did I just tell you! I told you to shut your-“

_Crack!_

Like stone, he crumpled to the ground next to me, unconscious. I wasted no time in getting out from under him, when I was free I looked up to see what has happened and I froze. Standing right in front of me with a beer bottle bigger than her arms, was Maggie.

_Maggie had saved me._

For an eternity, which was probably just moments, nobody moved. The silent tension was broken when Maggie voice called out, “Are- are you okay?” Too stunned I didn’t answer, my mind was still reeling of what just happened.

I didn’t understand, this girl, this _little girl_ who I was a dick to, just saved me. She risked her own life for a girl she _barely_ knew. Nobody, in either of my lives has _ever_ done something like that for me, nobody. Yet she did, against all odds she decided to help. 

I just didn’t get it.

I was broken out of my stupor when Maggie’s voice called out to me once again. “What?” I asked, since I missed the question. She set down the bottle and looked at me in concern, “I asked if you’re okay. Are you?” Blinking stupidly, I answered, “Yeah.”

“We should get out of here. My home isn’t far from here do you wanna come with me?” She asked. I nodded my head, “Okay.” Together we ran out of the alleyway and left. On the walk to her house we fell into silence, with Maggie shooting me glances. I knew I was still in shock and should probably say something to assure her I was okay, but for the life of me I couldn’t. Why had she saved me? Didn’t she know how utterly _stupid_ and _dangerous_ that was? Why would she risk herself for somebody like me? _Why?!_

I wasn’t aware that I had stopped walking until she called out my name again, “Emma?”

“Why?” I whispered. She jolted from the unexpected question, “Why, what?”

“Why did you save me?”, I desperately asked. “Why would you help me even after I said those mean things to you? Why would you risk your life for me? I just- _I don’t understand_.”

She stared at me before she answered, “Why wouldn’t I?” I stiffened at her proclamation and was about to open my mouth to question her again when she beat me to it. “Even if you said those things to me, I knew you didn’t really mean them. Besides mama always says that you should help others no matter what.” She looked down at her shoes, facing flushing, “I really do just wanna be your friend Emma.”

I looked at her then, _really looked_ at her. This child- no _Maggie_ , who was a little annoying at first, has shown me nothing but kindness and an eagerness to be my friend. As to _why_ , I still didn’t know, but it warmed me nevertheless. 

Two halves of my mind right now were currently arguing. The survivor part of me, the that was jaded and bitter over the course of both my lives, argued that I couldn’t trust anyone and that Maggie would just desert me eventually. While the other part, a hopeful voice that I thought had died out long ago, argued that she wouldn’t and pointed out that it was tiring being alone all the time. 

And with that I had made up my mind. 

Marching straight up to her, I stuck my hand out to Maggie, “Okay.” She just blinked at me confused, “Okay, what?” 

“Okay as in, I wanna be your friend.” 

She stared at me blankly for a second, until a wide grin split her face and she jumped me with a squeal. We fell to the ground with Maggie laughing in delight. Before I knew it I had started joining her too, and in my heart, I knew I made the right choice. I felt lighter and more free than I ever had before, together we laughed into the darkening sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter! I’ll try to come out with the next one as quick as I can and please remember to review. By the way, what are your thoughts on Maggie? She kinda just wrote her way into the story and I would like to know what you think.
> 
> Fun fact: Maggie is born one week ahead of Emma, so she was six towards the end of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is late to a birthday party and later on, shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read! This chapter is quite a big time skip (since I didn't want to needlessly flesh out her childhood) and takes place in Resident Evil: Vendetta movie.  
> Thank you all again so much for the kind reviews! It means the world to me that you all liked my story, and for that I decided to update early.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters it all belongs to Capcom. I only own Emma and my OCs. This is my first fanfic so I'll take any constructive criticism if you have any. Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!

My feet pounded against cement as I dodged bodies left and right, Queen's  _Bohemian Rhapsody_  blasting in my ears. I ignored the shouts of surprise and various complaints as I raced down 52nd street, and into a subway station to get to my destination. (Hey, that rhymed.)

It has been seven years since the alleyway incident and I am now twelve-years-old, almost thirteen. Throughout that time, Maggie has continued to be my best (read: only) and most loyal friend, and despite my (obvious) flaws she had chosen stick it out with me. Which is why I am currently rushing like a madman to get to her home. For today is an incredibly special and important day that I have religiously been keeping track of each year.

Today is Maggie's thirteenth birthday.

And,  _of course_ , it is today of all days that I am late for arriving at the party. Really, I should've known that today would not be a good day since I woke up to a small puddle of my own blood, it pretty much went downhill from there. Honestly, going through puberty twice is  _still_ a bitch, it didn't matter if I already knew what to expect, periods (and everything that came with them) fucking sucked.

But that wasn't important, what was important was that I was twenty minutes late for Maggie's party and the old dude in front of me  _wouldn't_.  _Fucking_.  _Move!_ I'm currently in a jam-packed subway cart filled with smelly, weird, and sweaty people who look as though they haven't gotten sleep in  _decades_. Rush hour is a bitch, and the guy in front of me won't take a hint that he needs to move out of the way so I could get through  _the_   _freaking doors!_

After what was  _forever_  the old bastard finally moved his ass out of the way so I, and the other occupants, could get through. From there I wasted no time in booking it out of the station onto the streets and towards Maggie's apartment building. Usually, when going to Maggie's I don't need to use the subway, but she and her mom had moved to a new building after their old one burned down, (it's a long story). Turning around the corner, I saw that I was nearing the building and stopped near a shop to catch my breath when my reflection caught my eye.

Before me stood a girl of 5'3 that was twelve (almost thirteen) years old. She had large red headphones covering her ears, and straight, shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair split down the middle with sharp stormy blue eyes. She had beige skin and was wearing a sleeveless AC/DC shirt with old, ripped jeans complete with brown combat boots and a worn black backpack. This girl is me and I am her and it will never  _not_  be strange to see that. I quickly shook my head from those thoughts, I had a party to get to.

Heading into the building and quickly going into the elevator I took out Maggie's gift from my backpack. It was a limited addition white-gold Kingdom Hearts crown necklace with Maggie's name engraved in the back. If you knew anything about her, you would know that she absolutely  _loves_  anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, and getting her something this rare is worth every penny I scraped for. Believe me, getting the money for this was another hell in its self, but I know seeing the look on her face would be worth it.

With that being said, I put the necklace back into its box and into my pocket, put my headphones into my backpack, stepped out of the elevator, and quickly made my way towards apartment number 284. When I arrived I could hear music and laughter on the inside, checking my wrist watch I see the time,  _4:43pm._ Shit, I was really late, but it's better late than never, so before I began to lose my nerve I knocked on the door.

Not even a minute later the door flew open revealing laughing hazel eyes. "Emma dear, you've made it!" Cassandra Peterson, Maggie's mother, said excitedly. Ms. Peterson is middle-aged woman of average height who shares her daughter's long, curly red locks and freckled skin with laugh lines near her mouth and crows feet on her eyes due to the fact that she smiled so much. I would bet a lot of money on the fact that Maggie would end up becoming her carbon-copy when she's older, hell, when I first met the woman I thought they  _were_ clones due to how similar they are in looks and personality.

She ushered me in the hall while taking my backpack and putting it on the hook next to me, "I'll go and let Maggie know you're here. She's been waiting for you to come all day!" She pulled me in for a quick, but warm, hug, "It really is wonderful that you're here dear." With that, she turned on her heel and headed down the hall.

I smiled at Ms. Peterson's retreating figure, ever since that day seven years ago she welcomed me in her home with warm arms. Although it took awhile, I eventually embraced the Petersons physical form of affection and the warm feelings it brought me.

(This was probably the closest I would ever get to having an actual family.)

I chuckled under my breath as I made my way down the hall towards the living area. The noise from the party goers growing louder and louder as I neared. Just as I put a single door down a blur of red tackled me to the ground, squeezing the life out of me in the process.

"Emma! You made it! I was waiting for you forever, what took you so long?" Breathless, and overly hyper by large sugar intake, Maggie screamed in my ear. I cringed at the sound, but returned her hug nevertheless, "Sorry I was late. Sarah and the others needed me to look after the younger kids while they went out on errands, and when they came back rush hour had already started."

She was giggled while she got off of me, "It doesn't matter, as long as you're here then it's fine." She offered me a hand, "You're just in time for the cake! Mom made red velvet this year!" I took the offered appendage as she led me to the kitchen, when we entered I noticed the outfit that Maggie was wearing. It was a short-sleeved white Disney shirt that had a cartoon version of Lilo and Stitch (her favorite Disney characters) doing the hula on it. She also wore denim short-shorts with long mismatched socks, one had pineapples on it and the other had coconuts.

Maggie, much like myself, had grown a lot these past several years. Long gone were the days of chubby toddler limbs as they were replaced with long pale, freckled ones. Her hair, while as poofy as ever, had darkened even more, resembling a scarlet color, and grown out past her shoulders, giving her a rather wild look. Her face too, had become more defined and narrow as we grew.

I blinked as a large piece of cake was held an inch from my face. "Come on, you got to try it! I helped out in baking it this year so you have to tell me what you think." I smiled softly as I accepted the piece given to me. Honestly, I wouldn't change this for the world.

* * *

 

The festivities finally started dying down after a couple of hours when everyone started to go home. Eventually the only ones left were me, Maggie, and Ms. Peterson, it was unanimously agreed on earlier that I would stay and spend the night with the Petersons.

Now here I was putting away party decorations and cleaning up dishes, Maggie was beside me humming a cheerful tune while drying said dishes and putting them back into the cupboards. As she leaned up to put away a cup I caught sight of the necklace I had given her. To say the she was happy about my gift was an understatement, when I showed it to her, Maggie had gaped for about five seconds before she, once again, tackled me to the ground.

Yeah, her reaction was totally worth the price, even if it almost gave me broken ribs.

From the kitchen, I could here the sound of the ongoing news report from this week on the TV, " _-and in other news there have been multiple reports of increased infected attacks taking place in New York City. There has been questions as to whether or not these attacks are related to the Chicago, Illinois University incident earlier this week. The BSAA has given no new reports other than they are handling the situation as we speak. Back to you Jim."_

My smile faltered. That's right, it didn't matter how many times I pushed the thought to the back of mind, nothing had changed the fact that I was reborn into Resident Evil. It certainly didn't help that bio-terrorists attacks have been increasing as of late these past couple of years. As more and more of these attacks happened I started to write down everything I knew about the Resident Evil universe and its timeline. It was a difficult since the order of the games always threw me out of whack, but I was able to make due. I found that most of the major plot points were either outside of America or outside of the state, which worked in my favor.

As the years flew by though, it had become harder and harder to remember the plot of the games. I had ended my notes at  _Resident Evil 7: Biohazard_ which was the newest release in the franchise, as well as the movie  _Vendetta_. Eventually I had destroyed my notes since I didn't want the wrong person to get their hands on them, if anyone did find them I would undoubtedly be questioned. Besides, who would believe a kid in that they were reincarnated into a horror video game, no one that's who.

Also, I wasn't all that worried about Biohazard since I distinctly remember it taking place in a swamp somewhere in Louisiana, Vendetta on the other hand, was harder to place. I hardly remember the plot itself since it's been years since I last seen the it. All I can recall is that Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield, and Rebecca Chambers were the main protagonists that were fighting off some bio-terrorist that had his wife blown up by the government. I knew that he had created a new virus and that the only way it was triggered was by a trigger gas.

For the life of me I can't seem to remember where the trigger gas was released. I knew it took place in a big and highly populated city, I just didn't know  _where_. What's worse is that these past few days I've been feeling as though something bad was going to happen. It put on edge more than I liked to admit. It got to the point where I always had my combat knife tucked into my boots, otherwise I wouldn't feel safe enough to go out.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when a hip bumped into mine, "What's with that look on your face? You look like someone died, and I'm pretty sure that plate is clean enough. If you wash it anymore you'll run a hole through it." Sure enough, I look down and see that I was furiously scrubbing the plate I held. I shook my head and handed Maggie the plate, "Sorry I just had a lot on my mind." She took it with a hum, and asked, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No it's nothing. Just the infected attacks putting me on edge since they're so close by."

She stared at me for a moment before she whacked my shoulder, "Don't worry about it too much. I know those things make you feel nervous but we'll be fine, I promise. Besides,  _if_ anything were to really happen we'd leave the city as soon as possible. Now come on, these dishes won't wash themselves."

With that being the end of that, the both of us quickly changed into comfy sweats and headed off to Maggie's room. She wasted no time in pulling me down to her bed so that we could watch really old, really corny horror movies on her laptop. That's another thing with Maggie, she loves all those old black and white horror films and always seems to rope me into watching them with her. I admit, they're pretty good but I refuse to watch  _Night of the Living Dead_ for obvious reasons.

After a while of watching horror movies and mocking the soon to be victims Maggie spoke, "You know, I really am glad I got to meet you. I mean, who'd've thought that the grumpy bookworm of our class would end up becoming my friend?" I gave a very unladylike snort, "Oh yeah, and what about me, huh?  _I,_ for one, wouldn't have thought that the overly loud, overly hyper redhead would stick to me like glue." We stared at each other for a few seconds before we dissolved into fits of laughter. Never, in any of my lives, did I believe that I could ever feel this  _normal,_ this  _happiness_. Eventually our giggles died down as our eyes began to droop, and before I knew it we drifted off into blissful sleep.

(If only I had known what was to come next, I would have taken Maggie and Ms. Peterson and run far away from the horrors that would soon await us.)

* * *

 

I awoke to the sound of screams.

I quickly jolted awake and fell off the bed, the thump that I heard on the other side of me signaled that Maggie had as well. The screaming continued as I frantically reached for the bedroom door and ran down the hall towards the living area with Maggie hot on my heels.

What I saw next would be forever ingrained within my mind, and would be the first of my many nightmares to come.

Right before our eyes was the color red. Red like Maggie's hair when caught in the sun. Red like Ms. Petersons' blood that was steadily growing in a pool around her body. Red like the color that was spread across the zombie's mouth as it loomed over her fallen form, tearing through her neck.

Ms. Peterson's eyes made contact with ours, in them I could see fear, pain, and the light within them fade. "Run." She gargled, as hear screams faded along with her life. "Run."

" **Mom!** ", Maggie screamed, and ran towards the still form of her mother, despite my attempts to stop her. Unfortunately, her scream brought the attention of the zombie, turning towards us I finally got a good look at it, and I froze. That…  _thing_  clearly used to be a human male before he met his unfortunate fate.  _Its_ skin was a sickly pale color with its protruding, blackened veins producing a stark contrast. Its eyes were a lifeless white and clouded over with rotted, blood-stained, yellow teeth and gnarled hands.

Seeing that Maggie was the fast approaching and more accessible meal, it lunged for her with a snarl. With a terrified squeak she backed up as much as she could, but it was to late, for it had already fallen on top of her.

Seeing that it was about to take a chunk out of my best friend, I snapped into action. Grabbing the closest thing that I could use as a weapon, which was the metal lamp on the nightstand to my right, and barreled into the monster. It fell off Maggie with a snarl and before it could get up, I brought the lamp down on its head, over and over and over again with blood splaying all around me.

It wasn't until I could here the squelching noises of its brain and not the crunch of its skull did I finally stop. Breathing heavily, I saw that its head was completely bashed in with blood, chunks of brain, and other fluid mixing together resembling a twisted version of oatmeal. The comparison, and gory site, made bile rise to the back of my thought. Blood and other unnameable fluids were splashed all around the floor, my clothes, my hair, and on the couch to the left of me.

A whimper cut me out of my daze. Looking to the right I see the shaking and grief stricken form of Maggie cradling her mother's lifeless body. Her clothes were stain with her mother's blood and she silently cried.

I just… stared at the scene in front of me, trying to make sense in  _what the hell had happened._  It didn't make sense, why was there a zombie  _here_  of all places, in Maggie's apartment no less. I didn't get it, for one, how could a zombie get in the apartment? And if it did, were there  _more_  in the building? We were on the second floor, that meant that it didn't have to travel too far up. I had to get more answers.

Looking around, I tried to find out what had led to this when I see that the front door was open. Standing on shaking legs, I quickly get up to close it when I noticed something weird,  _the door_ ** _wasn't_** _broken into_. That meant it had to be opened willingly, since I doubt the zombie could open it, especially if it doesn't have a key. That led me to think that the only way for it to be opened was by Ms. Peterson  _herself_ , the question was though,  _why?_

_Think, think, think,_ I thought while biting my lip. If Ms. Peterson had opened the door willingly that meant that something had come to her attention on the outside of it, a loud noise perhaps? It was possible that if it was that she probably looked through the peephole and saw someone, or  _something_ , on the other side and went to investigate. Ms. Peterson liked to help people when they needed it so she probably thought that the zombie was a guy that was ill and went to help. Unfortunately for her, that had led to her doom. But one other thing didn't add up.

_Why was there a zombie in the building in the first place?_

The most recent infected attacks have all taken place  _outside,_ like in alleyways, parking lots, and other areas that had to do with the outdoors. So what could have led the thing here? I start to think back on my knowledge of this universe, it was 2017 and I don't remember any of the games having to deal with Hell's Kitchen coming under siege with infected and  _Biohazard_ took place in Louisiana. So... what did that leave me?

My blood ran cold when I finally connected the dots.  _Vendetta_.

The final scenes of Resident Evil Vendetta took place in a large and overpopulated city,  _New York City._  Of course, it all made sense now! Leon and Chris's final battle with the titan zombie, the trigger gas being released onto the streets via "water" trucks. The zombie left in the room was probably a victim of the gases and had stumbled his was up here in an effort to get away from the chaos. I had known the gases were going to be released but  _I did nothing_ , and Ms. Peterson paid the ultimate price for that.

_Oh God, it was all my fault._

All those lives, all those  _innocent people_  were killed because I was too much of a coward to do anything. I was too afraid for my own life to speak up, but at the same time, who could I have told? Who would have believed me? And even if they did, what could I have told them? The reason I know all of this classified information was because I was reborn into what was once just a video game franchise. If I did I would be put into the looney bin for sure.

Still, I could have,  _should have_ done something. I probably couldn't have saved everyone but I could have saved some people, like Ms. Peterson. But because of my own cowardliness she was dead and Maggie was without a mother.

_Maggie!_

Remembering that I had essentially left her with her mother's dead body I ran back to her. She was right where I left only her she didn't make a sound and that she was staring blankly at nothing.

"Maggie?" I called out.

I got no response so I tried again, louder this time.

"Maggie."

After a few moments of silence, in which I thought I would have to go over there and grab her, she answered me, "She's dead." Her voice was flat, blank, without emotion. It was the exact opposite of her original disposition.

It scared me.

"I know" I stated softly. She stared up to me with those empty,  _empty_ eyes, her voice a broken whisper, "Why?" I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, I couldn't give her an answer, not one that she wanted. She seemed to take my silence as an answer before she let out another choked sob. I could feel the burn of my own tears in the corners of my eyes but I couldn't grieve, not now, right now we had to get out of here. I didn't know if there were any other infected in the building and we couldn't let ourselves become trapped. Besides we couldn't stay in an apartment with two dead bodies.

Gathering up my nerve I walked over to Maggie and put a hand on her shoulder, "Maggie, listen to me. We need to get out of here, do you understand me? We  _need_  to leave. It's not safe for us." She whimpered and held on tighter to her mother's body. I squeezed her shoulder in response, "Maggie,  _please,_  we need to go.  _Right_.  _Now_." Finally, after a few moments, she gave me a small nod.

I sighed in relief as I gently helped her up. She quickly latched on to me as I made my way to her room to get us some clean clothes. Once we were changed I grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. I had my combat knife in one hand and Maggie's hand in the other, Maggie herself was holding onto a baseball bat that she owned. Taking a deep breath I turned to her.

"Ready?"

"No." She responded, and that was okay. I sure as hell wasn't ready either.

"Neither am I, but we have to do this." I replied

"I know, let's just get it over with."

With that she opened the door and we made our way down the darkened halls. Not knowing the horror and tragedies that we were about to witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. My poor babies are facing off against the evil undead. Unfortunately for them, they still have to face off against them. Let me know how you guys liked this chapter, and what you thought of it. Please be sure to review, okay? Next chapter will hopefully come out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie reminisces about the past, Emma deals with a heart stopping situation, and a very important character appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters it all belongs to Capcom. I only own Emma. This is my first fanfic so I'll take any constructive criticism if you have any. I hope you guys enjoy! Also, the first half of the chapter is in Maggie’s point-of-view.

_Interlude: Maggie_

If anyone were to ask Maggie Peterson to describe her best friend Emma Jones it would be, in one word, stubborn. 

For as long as she has known her, Emma was the most stubborn and resilient person that she knew. Emma always did her own thing on her own time never caring what people said about her, if you shoved her, she’d shove right back and twice as hard. Even though more often than not, Emma’s stubbornness, and mouth, got her into more trouble than what it’s worth. 

Maggie remembers the first day that she met Emma, it was during recess at school and she was looking around for a playmate since it was rather hard for her to make friends. A lot of the kids were weirded out by her rather… enthusiastic personality. Maggie couldn’t help it, she just liked being passionate about everything she put her mind to, though that didn’t mean it wasn’t lonely being by herself. So when she saw a little blonde-haired girl with a nose stuck in a book away from all the other kids, Maggie thought she could be her friend. 

She was wrong. 

Despite all her best efforts to befriend the little-girl, Emma, did not want anything to do with her. The next words she said to her, hurt more than Maggie would like to admit, _"You seem like a great kid. Really, you do. But I am not looking for a friend, I don't need one. Besides you would be better off with someone else, trust me I know you would. So just leave me alone, okay?”_ It wasn’t the worse thing that she heard but still, the words stung when the only thing that she wanted was a friend. 

( _It wasn’t until a month later, when she heard Emma crying out for help did things truly change-_

_Looking back, she realizes just how dangerous the situation was-_

_She never once regretted her decision.)_

After the alleyway incident Emma had, to Maggie’s delight, agreed to be her friend and started talking to her more, spending time with her, just genuinely trying to be nice. In that time she learned that, despite all of her bravado, Emma really was a socially awkward dork who didn’t know how to engage in friendships. That was okay though, Maggie could be patient and wait for her to fully open up.

( _And through many trials and errors, she did. Emma had become her sister in all but blood.)_

So, for the past seven years, Maggie could confidently say that she was the closest person to Emma and knew her best. They told each other everything and were always there for the other but, as they grew older, Maggie had started to notice the shadows that lived in her best friend’s eyes. It was just… there was this _look_ in her eyes that appeared whenever Emma saw, or heard, of something in peculiar. It mostly appeared whenever there was news reports on bio-terrorists attacks. Her eyes would go glassy and you could see that her mind would be a million miles away, the expressions that she made would grow dark, weary, and _scared._ When she made those looks she didn’t look like a little-girl, she looked like those veterans down at the home whenever Maggie would visit them.

_(That look always made her afraid, it seemed as though Emma was somewhere faraway that Maggie could never reach-_

_She_ ** _hated_** _it-_

_She didn’t want Emma to leave her.)_

Maggie did everything in her power to make sure that Emma wouldn’t get that look in her eyes and would try to distract her whenever possible. It usually worked and she could see that Emma appreciated her efforts, Emma was her best-friend after all. With that being said, they had each other’s backs, no matter the situation. 

Like now, when they were currently running for their lives through the blood stained streets.

After making it out of the building without running into anymore of those… _things_ , her and Emma had managed to get into the streets. What they saw was pure madness that made Maggie gasp in horror.

There were bodies, upon _bodies_ that laid strewn across the streets. Those that weren’t dead, well… _truly dead,_ were up and about snarling and attacking any none infected that came upon their path. Maggie could see people screaming and crying in panic as they tried to run away from the monsters, but their efforts were futile. She saw a pack of them descend upon a man as he cried out in pain and horror, they were tearing at his flesh, splaying fresh blood everywhere as they ate him alive. In the hoard Maggie could see a little girl with her face covered in blood tear through the man’s arm. Gagging, Maggie nearly threw up at the sight. 

Her attention was taken away from the gory sight when Emma griped her arm and said, “Come on. We have to go, we need to try and escape the city or at least, find someplace safe before we make our way out.” 

Emma then began dragging her away, towards a back alley, when they caught the attention of the horde that was eating the man. Seeing the horde begin to run towards them, her and Emma sprinted away. Unfortunately for them, the zombies were rather persistent and were following them down the street. 

They rushed past various bodies, both dead and undead, as they tried to escape the horde. They went through the various twist and turns of the alleyways eventually making it out in the open street once more, only stopping when they could no longer breath. Maggie was panting, “I think. She wheezed, “I think we lost them.” Narrowing her eyes, Emma studied their surroundings, they were on a fairly empty street with a few infected stragglers a block down, and nodded, “Yeah, but we still need to keep going. We can’t afford to be out in the open like this. We should try to find someplace sa- Maggie! Your left!.” 

Turning quickly, she saw an infected woman about to jump her. Reacting purely on instinct, Maggie brought up her metal baseball bat and swung it at the zombie’s head with a resounding crack. Like stone it dropped to the ground and gave out a weak snarl, not wanting to risk it, Maggie brought down the bat upon its head and it did not move again. Maggie stumbled backwards breathing heavily. She had just killed that woman, oh god she had just _killed_ that woman. What if that woman had a family? A lover? She just killed her without even thinking about about, she ended her life and _ohgodshecouldn’tbreathe._

A firm voice broke her out of her panic, “Maggie, listen to me. That woman wasn’t human anymore, do you understand? She wasn’t human anymore and there was nothing we could do for her. What you did _was not evil,_ you were protecting yourself, okay? Maggie we need to go now.” Maggie took a deep breath and nodded, Emma was right, the woman wasn’t human anymore and they needed to leave. So, standing on shaking legs she turned to Emma and nodded once more. 

Unfortunately, the commotion they had caused had attracted the attention of a few infected, nowhere near the amount of the horde, but it was bad news nonetheless. They were too close to run away from, they had no choice but to fight, Maggie counted three in total. Even if there were few in number they couldn’t afford to be stupid, she wouldn’t let Emma end up like her mother. 

At the thought of her mother Maggie became filled with rage. These _things_ , these twisted monsters _killed her mother_ , and they would _pay._ When one came at her Maggie let out a scream of rage and brought the bat down on the zombie’s head. It staggered for a moment but didn’t fall, it lunged back to her with a snarl. Dodging to the left she kicked out her foot in front of it’s legs, tripping it in the process and before it could get back up she swung her bat, caving in it’s skull. She had no time to rest though as a groan was her right behind her. Turning around she saw another zombie making its way towards her, gripping her bat, she began to lift it preparing to swing, when a knife buried it’s way on the side of the zombie’s skull. 

It fell to the ground, dead, looking up Maggie saw that it was Emma, who was cleaning her knife with her shirt, and a dead zombie with blood pooling the ground around it behind her. “You okay?” She asked. 

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, you?”

Emma smiled and nodded in response. That was good, Emma wasn’t hurt and neither was she, they could keep going then. Emma sheathed her knife in her belt,” Alright, now we _really_ need to find some shelter before anymore come. There will probably be more infected soon and it’s getting darker, we’ll look into some shops to see-“ Emma was caught off by snarls and groans, turning her head slowly Maggie could see a horde of _six zombies_ heading towards them. 

Emma gulped, “Never mind, we run, _right now_.” 

Maggie didn’t need to be told twice, she turned on her heel and booked it. With adrenaline pumping in her veins, Maggie was halfway across the street when she heard a scream. Turning around her face paled and she went cold, _Emma_ was tripped by what was presumed to be a dead body, which was actually an infected, and fell. 

Maggie froze and watched in horror as the horde was fast approaching Emma. _Emma was going to die_ , the thought ran through her head. She was going to die ( _no_ ), they were going to eat her ( ** _no_** ), they would kill Emma just like they killed her mother ( ** _nonononono_** ). With a scream she launched herself forward, towards the oncoming horde and to her best friend, willing to fight towards the end. 

**_“Emma!”_ **

* * *

 

_I was going to die._

I could see the horde getting closer, I could never get away in time I knew that. The stupid zombie that tripped was dead, I had killed it in an effort to get away, but it was no use. It had already cost me precious time, this was it, this was the end, this is how I would go. Being eaten by a bunch of zombies, and there was nothing I could do about it.

_I don’t want to die_ , unbidden a whimper flew through my lips, vaguely I could hear Maggie screaming through the blood that pounded in my ears. 

_Maggie._

That’s right, I couldn’t give up just yet. 

I stood on surprisingly firm legs, I could buy Maggie some time to get away from these things. As long as she was okay then I could deal with this. Taking a deep breath and steadying my knife, I prepared for the inevitable end, when suddenly, I heard the roaring of a motorcycle.

Before I knew it, gunshots filled the air. Two zombie fell down, dead, with bullet holes in their brains. A blur rushed past me, there suddenly was a bike in between me and the zombies, I saw that a man had gotten off and began to absolutely _slaughter_ the undead. In less than what seemed like ten seconds he had shot two more zombies all the while dodging the other two. They fell like flies and before I could blink, they were all dead. 

I just… gaped at what transpired, trying to make sense in what I saw. 

“Emma!”, was the only warning I had gotten before I was engulfed in a rib-crushing hug by Maggie. She started to shake me back and forth hysterically, “Are you ok!?!? Are you hurt!? Don’t you **ever** scare me like that again, do you hear me?!?!” In shock, I could nod numbly, “Y-yeah, so-sorry for worrying you.” Maggie just shook her head and held me tighter. 

A gruff voice broke us apart, “You kids alright?” Jumping apart, I turn to face my rescuer when my jaw dropped, there before me stood a man, with strangely familiar piercing-blue eyes, and in all his leather-wearing glory, was Leon S. Kennedy.

_Leon Kennedy had just saved my life._

Holy shit.

I could do nothing but stare like an idiot, while my mouth imitated that of a fish. What… how was this… possible. First, I was saved from my imminent doom, second, I am meeting a main character of the franchise who saved me from said doom. When I didn’t answer him Leon looked at me in concern, “Kid?” 

That snapped out of my daze, “Yeah, I’m-I’m fine. Thank you for saving me, it… I… thanks.” He nodded, but then looked at us sharply, “What are you kids doing out here? Don’t you know it’s dangerous?” He sighed and shook his head, “Where are your parents?” At that last question Maggie flinched and looked down at her shoes, my lips pressed into a thin line and looked at the ground in anger. Seeing our reactions Leon cursed, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened.

He ran a hand down his face and sighed, “Alright, do you kids have any idea of where your going next?” I answered him first, “We were going to look for someplace safe to lay low and then try to find a way out of the city.” He nodded at my words, “That’s good.”

Leon began looking around at the buildings before he turned back to us and pointed at one, “Do you see that building over there?” Following his finger Maggie and I look to see an older building that was diagonal from us a couple shops down. When we nodded he told us, “Go into that building and make it to the roof. When you’re there I want you two to wait until you see a helicopter and fire this flare.” He handed us a flare gun and two cartridges.

“I’m going to call some friends and tell them that you’re near by, this way they can come and pick you up and take you out of the city.” He looked at both of us in the eyes, “Do you think you can do this?” Staring straight back at him, I nodded, “Yeah, we can do this.”

He got back on his motorcycle, revving up the engine, “Good. Now remember, wait to see the helicopter to fire the flares and stay safe.” Maggie smiled at him, “We will. Again, thank you so much for helping us, mister.” With a nod at the two of us, he sped down the road towards a building that I knew housed a madman and his fucked up creations.

We watched him leave until the view of his bike disappeared, I turned to face Maggie, “Come on, we should head out to the building before any other unwanted company arrives.” Grabbing Maggie’s hand we made out way toward the building my mind was buzzing with numerous thoughts. 

I couldn’t believe that I that I was this close to death when one of my favorite characters in the entire series came in and saved me. I never would have thought I would meet a main character while fighting for my life from a bunch of zombies. Did Leon ever do this in the movie? I don’t remember whether or not he did, hell, did an _Emma_ exist in the Resident Evil universe? If there wasn’t one, did that mean Maggie existed in this universe? And if she did, did Leon save her? There was no way of knowing and I certainly had none of the answers. I banished those thoughts from my head, I couldn’t afford to get distracted. 

When we arrived Maggie and I made our way into the building, it looked deserted with no signs of life, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

(I would **not** be a victim of circumstance again.)

We made our way to the stairwell that went up towards the roof and began climbing as quickly and as quietly as possible. Thankfully, nothing jumped out at us from the shadows and we arrived at the door to roof with little to no difficulty. Opening it, I saw that the surrounding area was a flat, cement covered, almost barren landscape with a few boxes and various beer bottles strewn about. Looking around I saw that there was no one else here but me and Maggie. That was good, that meant that we were safe from danger for now. 

With a huff, Maggie fell into an exhausted heap on the ground beside me. Soon after, I followed. Together we just sat there in silence, catching our breaths and just reeling at what we just experienced in not even 24 hours. I looked up to the night sky, in a few of hours it would be dawn and I knew that the cure gas would be released by then thanks to the efforts of Leon and Chris Redfield. Still, knowing about that tidbit of information didn’t take away how _real_ the situation was. 

In the back of my mind I knew that none of this was just game, not anymore. I just never expected something like this to happen to _me_. I never expected that I would be fighting for my life with my best-friend in the infected streets of Hell’s Kitchen, nor did I think that I would witness the person who was almost like a mother to me die right before my very eyes. 

I could feel the weight of everything that happened crushing down on me. Ms. Peterson’s death, Maggie and I fighting to survive a horror that we never imagined, me almost _dying_ tonight, it was too much and I was so _scared_. Before I knew it, I was silently sobbing, with tearsrunning down my cheeks and snot dripping down my nose. I cried for Ms. Peterson who’s smile I would never see again, I cried for all those innocent people that were casualties in a madman’s plot for revenge, I cried for Maggie who no longer had a mother, and I cried for myself, who almost died once again. 

Shifting, Maggie held me, she rested her body against mine and buried her face in my shoulder. I knew that she too, was crying for all that transpired as well, if my wet shoulder said anything. Together we held each other in our grief waiting for the approaching dawn.

* * *

 

A gentle hand shook me awake.

“Emma wake up. You have to see this!”

Blearily, my eyes opened. Blinking a few times to get the sleepiness out of them, I saw that dawn had approached. Yawning, I asked Maggie, “Is the chopper here yet?” She shook her head no, “No, not yet. But look at this! Emma, there stuff following out of the sky and people are… changing on the streets.” Snapping awake, I stood up to see what she meant.

What I saw next amazed me. 

A snow white substance fell down from the sky from a passing plane onto the streets. From my vantage point I could see the infected began to… _change_ just like Maggie said. The black veins that protruded from their began to disappear and their skin began to change back into a normal hue. People were looking around in amazement and some had even started crying.

_These people were being cured._

“They’re being cured.” Maggie breathed in awe. I nodded dumbly, “I know, I can’t believe it.” No sooner after I said that I heard the tell-tale signs of a helicopter. Whipping my head around I could see one closing in on our general location. Remembering what Leon had said, my hands fumbled for the flare gun at my hip. I held it up to the sky and fired, its red beam for all to see. 

Thankfully the pilots saw this and made our way towards us. Maggie came up and stood beside me, grasping my hand, “What are we gonna do now? I mean, we won’t be separated, will we?” I squeezed her hand is response, “I don’t know what we’re going to do next, but I do know one thing. We will _never_ be separated, I won’t ever leave you Maggie.”

And with that we watched and waited for the incoming chopper, while the people on the streets below celebrated their relief now that the nightmare was over. 

_(Unfortunately for me the nightmare wasn’t over-_

_No-_

_It had only just begun.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon made a cameo! LOL! Unfortunately, him and Emma won’t have a proper meeting until later. (I promise it won’t be that long, it might even be the next chapter or the one after that.) Any who, thank you all for reading this chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Remember to review! See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing goes right for Emma and Leon makes a startling discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters it all belongs to Capcom. I only own Emma. This is my first fanfic so I'll take any constructive criticism if you have any. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Date: June 9, 2018**

Hidden away from civilization lay a forest surrounded by mountain tops and fog, the sky pitch black, with no stars to be seen and the moon covered in dark clouds. The forest itself was drenched in night and gave an ominous air, the trees were gnarled and twisted, casting shadows and illusions of beasts not yet seen. Some had laid fallen from storms long since past, the decaying air and stifling atmosphere provided the perfect abode for those who worshipped darkness rather than the light. 

Yet, what stood out most of this sinister picture was, in the middle of the landscape, a large steel structure. Deep underground within the structure lay a bunker, various high-tech computer screens were strewn about, causing the dark room to be filled with artificial light. Various symbols of data popped up on screen after screen, their importance unknown.

Sitting before the screens was a tall woman with shoulder length honey-blonde hair, her bangs completely covered her right eye, revealing a single scarlet glare. The woman was rather beautiful, but is was a cold beauty. With too white skin and sharp, aloof, features, she gave the aura of a merciless individual. 

Her gaze was completely focused on the screens before her, searching for something of utmost importance. It wasn’t until one of the screens on the far right began to to flash with results that it had found. Turning her attention to it, she quickly read over the information given to her. 

Once she read the results, the woman smiled.

It was not a kind smile. 

If anyone were to witness it, they would surely break out in nervous sweat and feel a chill run down their spine. No, this woman’s smile was cold and malicious, filled with dark promises and even darker intent. One could see in her visible red eye, the flash of cruelty filter through it. Satisfied with what she found, she stood up and left the room. No doubt leaving to proceed onwards with her plan.

Still flashing on the single computer screen, read the results from only moments ago. To the average person, their significance would not mean much. But to a select few, it meant their entire worlds would undoubtedly be shaken by this revelation. 

On the screen showed letters in black bold, which read: 

**RESULTS FOUND: DNA MATCH CONFIRMED**

* * *

 

**_One Month Later_ **

I love summer vacation.

It was currently the middle of July, ten months since the New York Incident. Throughout that time the city, and its victims, have been healing and learning how to move forward again. Maggie and I were part of that crowd, and even to this day, we still weren’t completely over what happened.

After the helicopter found us on the roof we were taken to an emergency hospital that was runned by the B.S.A.A. In there we were treated for any wounds that we had and were tested incase the virus lingered within us. Maggie and I had to give a report on the events that happened to us to the doctors there, once we were in the clear they sent us off to a kids home. In that time I never saw Leon again or any other of the main characters, I didn’t know whether to feel disappointment or relief regarding that. 

But back to the matter at hand, it’s been awhile since the attack and things were slowly going back to normal. Not completely, for life would never be the same for Maggie and I again, but we were getting to some semblance of normality, which was all I could really ask for. That being said, it took Maggie awhile to get used to her new situation. It was hard for her in the beginning, each day she’d wake up and think that it was all a dream, only for it to be real and would silently cry about it. She would cling to me like a lifeline and never let me leave her sight, like she was afraid that I’d disappear if she couldn’t see me. 

I took all of this in stride and patiently helped her each day, besides; it wasn’t as though I didn’t cling to her too throughout that time. We both become fiercely protective of one another since the attack.

Eventually things got better for us, each day became a little easier than the previous. We became less tense and scared as time went on, we were able to laugh and smile a bit more each coming day. Maggie was still upset over her mother’s death and would clam up and flinch whenever anybody mentioned it. But she could now laugh as loud and as bright as she once did before things went to hell. She became the sister I never knew I wanted or asked for, and I loved her all the same. 

Even now when I wanted to strangle her for dumping a bucket of ice cold water on me. 

Spluttering, I quickly sat up in my bed of our shared room, dripping wet and shivering as I glared at her. 

Maggie, that bitch, wore an ‘‘innocent’’ smile on her face, casually holding the now empty bucket as if she hadn’t poured it all on me. 

“Why,” I began through clenched teeth, “would you do that?” She only giggled and said, “Don’t you remember what day it is today?” Throwing off the covers, I continued to glare at her, “No. I don’t. It’s summer vacation and besides it’s,” I glance at the digital clock on my nightstand. “7:15 a.m.? Mags! What the hell?!?!”

She merely clucked her tongue at me, as if I was some sort of troublesome child (which I technically was but that was beside the point), “We promised to help out with the upcoming summer fair remember? We promised Chuck that we’d help him set it up if he’d get us free tickets _and_ VIP passes to all the rides.”

That’s right, I had forgotten that we agreed to do that today. You see, once every three years there’s a huge summer fair with a whole bunch of rides, shows, and stalls down by the pier. It’s a little expensive to get tickets to and since Maggie and I aren’t made of money we work with the crew to help set it up in exchange for tickets. Chuck, an old man who runs the event, first offered us the job three years ago when he overheard us talking about not being able to afford to go. He’s a pretty cool guy, once you get past his rough exterior that is. 

Throwing my wet comforter in the laundry basket, I trudge my way towards our dresser, digging up some clean clothes. After pealing off my wet pajamas and putting on an old t-shirt and jeans, I turn to face Maggie, “I understand that we have to go out and work early to set things up but why, pray tell, did you have to throw _ice cold water on me?_ ” 

Maggie just shrugged with a smile, “It would have taken to long to get you up normally, and besides, this way is more entertaining.” I glared at her and responded, “Asshole.”

“Yes, but you love me either way.”

I snorted at that. 

Forty minutes later we found ourselves at the docks. I could already see some of the rides and stalls fully built while workers and other volunteers were gathering the decorations for tonight. Just as we made our way towards some familiar faces a croaky voice called out to us, “Oi! You brats made it just in time! Come over here and help me with this!”

Turning around, I see that it’s Chuck who called out to us. Chuck was an older man in his mid-sixties with a (surprisingly) full head of dark gray hair. He wore his usual red plaid button-up and dark pants with his old worn military boots. His face had frown lines and his mouth was set with a permanent scowl. His sharp, light-blue eyes held our gazes as we approached.

With a gruff nod, he jerked his thumb towards the box full of decorations behind him, “Good, now that you’re here I want you two to put those lights and flyers up on all the stalls. When you’re done with that meet me at Sully’s.” And with that, he left.

I chuckled under my breath, “Same old Chuck. Never one to beat around the bush.” Maggie nodded in agreement beside me, “Yeah, you’re right about that. Come on, these decorations and flyers won’t hang themselves.”

For the better part of three hours Maggie and I went to each and _every_ stall hanging up lights and flyers alike till the sun was high in the sky. When we finished we were hot, sweaty, and hungry, but we forced our tired bodies towards Sully’s food truck. When we arrived I saw that Chuck was already there, chewing on a toothpick and looking over some documents. As we neared his head lifted up to see us approaching, taking in our appearance he grabbed two hot dog’s from Sully’s truck and handed them over to us.

“You girls did good work out there. There’s not much else I can have you do since everything’s pretty much set-up.”

He handed us our tickets and passes, “You both can go home now. Get some rest and clean up before tonight, looking forward to seeing you brats.” He ruffled our hair as he passed by us, heading towards some workers. Maggie then turned to face me, “Well, we got off early today. What do you wanna do now?”

“Honestly? I just want to go back to the St. Johns, shower, and sleep till noon.” Maggie smiled in agreement as we headed our way towards our current home.

( _If only I had known what was going to happen-_

_I would have taken Maggie and run far, far away in hopes to escape the future-_

_Although, I wonder if it would have made any difference at all.)_

* * *

 

It was eight o’clock when we arrived back at the pier and the fair was in full swing. Lights lit up the boardwalk and music filled the air, I could see kids running in between the legs of adults, while the adults ran after their children in an effort to control them (which was in vain since little kids have more energy than a diesel battery). 

Maggie and I rode on pretty much every single ride, abusing our passes as much as we could. We ate more greasy food than was considered healthy and played more shooting games than what was considered necessary (I would win that penguin plushie if it killed me, _dammit_ ). 

It wasn’t until a few hours later when everything started to die down, that Maggie asked if we could go on the ferris wheel. I was shocked by her request since I thought she wouldn’t want to ride them given their… important significance. 

Realizing she was waiting for an answer I hastily told her yes, she then dragged me to the nearest one. In no time we were seated and slowly heading towards the top. 

At first, neither of us said anything, silence suffocating the both of us. Surprisingly, it was Maggie who broke the silence, “I wanted us to have a good memory on here.” I turn to look at her as she continued, “I know when mom was here she used to always come with us on this ride. It was my favorite part in coming here, because it was as if it was only the three of us in the entire world.” I shifted as I began to speak, “Maggie-“

“I know she can’t be here with us anymore.” She cut me off, “But… I’d like to think that she would want us to have these happy memories even if she wasn’t here anymore.” She gave me a watery smile.

“Don’t you think so?”

I smiled softly as I put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed, “Yeah, she would want us to be happy.”

Unfortunately, our tender moment was soon broken by the sound of explosions and panicked screams. 

Looking down to where the people were I saw that various stalls and establishments were caught on fire. Masked men with guns began shooting down whoever stood in their path. 

It was a complete bloodbath.

Maggie looked at me in horror, “What the hell is going on?!?!” I could only shake my head helplessly, “I don’t kno-“

_BOOM!_

I was cut off an even louder explosion and the fierce shaking of the ferris wheel. Maggie and I stilled as we felt the ferris wheel begin to tip sideways. “Emma.” Maggie whispered to me in terror. 

I could only do the same, “Maggie.” 

And then we were falling. Our screams mixed with those of the ride’s other occupants. The ground was rushing towards us ( _or were we rushing towards the ground?_ I thought hysterically), and before I knew it, darkness consumed me.

* * *

 

_Interlude: Leon_

Let it be known that Leon Scott Kennedy did not like surprises.

For Leon, surprises meant kidnappings, a new virus, the undead, and bio-terrorists, sometimes all of the above. Then again, since walking down this path there has been very little to surprise him anymore, after all, he’s seen everything that hell has spat out and more. Unfortunately for him, surprises also meant that his vacation time would be cut short… again.

Like now for instance.

Walking down the familiar, squeaky clean halls of the D.S.O. head quarters, Leon headed towards the briefing room where his new mission would, undoubtedly, be handed to him. Hannigan had just contacted him a few hours ago while he was at a bar in D.C, saying that he had a new mission and that it was urgent. Knowing there was no choice in the matter he, reluctantly, left the drink he’d been nursing and exited the establishment.

Now here he was, entering the briefing room, expecting to see Ingrid Hannigan and his other superiors to debrief him. What he did not expect were the familiar faces before him. 

In the room stood Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers, otherwise known as the B.S.A.A.’s Golden Boy and Dr. HighHopes. Hannigan turned to look to him, “Leon you’re here, good. You remember Mr. Redfield and Ms. Chambers.”

Leon grunted, “Hard not to. Why are they here though?”

“I’ll get to that in just a moment,” Hannigan responded.

Rebecca smiled at him, though her eyes looked nervous, “Good to see you again, Leon.” Chris just nodded to him, “Leon.” He gave his greetings to the both of them and turned to Hannigan, “Why did you call us in for?”

She turned to the large screen in front of them, on there it showed various pictures and files of known and unknown bio-terrorists, “A few weeks ago we received a tip from an unknown source about bio-terrorist Maria Gomez. Since you are all familiar with her, your superiors that thought it would be best to work together.” Maria’s picture popped up on screen, “The tip we were given gave us information on a civilian that she’s been targeting.”

On the screen showed said target, although, the target in question was…

“A kid?” Chris spoke up, “Why would Maria be targeting a kid? What purpose could she have for for a little girl?” 

On the screen showed a picture of a young teenage girl of average height. She had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and, surprisingly, familiar blue eyes. It was a school picture, Leon thought absentmindedly, the backdrop was that of standard school issue and she was smiling for the camera, although, you could see in her eyes that she didn’t want to be there.

For some reason Leon felt that she was familiar, that he’s seen her somewhere before. Looking more intensely at the photo he began to think back back. Messy, bloodstained blonde hair, stormy-blue eyes wide with fear and determination, a shaking figure standing before a couple of infected hosts. His eyes widened with realization.

“I know this kid.” He said. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, “I met this her almost a year ago. I saved her and her friend from infected A-virus victims.” Hannigan looked upon him in realization, “That’s right. They’re the ones you called a pick up for.”

Leon looked to her, “Why is she so important to Maria?”

At this, Rebecca stood up, “That’s where I come in. The D.S.O. had run a background check on her. Her name is Emma Jones, born September 24, 2004, age thirteen, and she’s an orphan for St. John’s Orphanage.” 

Leon rose a brow, “Maria’s targeting some random orphan?” Rebecca shook her head and looked… anxious, “That’s what we originally thought, but I noticed something. She was submitted to a hospital run by the B.S.A.A., we took blood samples to make sure there was absolutely no infection or residue of the A-virus. At first, I thought it had to do with the A-virus and if she somehow still carried the dormant form.” 

Chris started to look concerned and asked, “Does she carry it?” Rebecca shook her head, “No, she’s clean.” 

“Then why would Maria want with her?” Chris asked.

“Well,” Rebecca swallowed. “in the blood test that I ran I noticed that her DNA was a match for _someone_ who’s DNA is already in the system. So I took a paternity test for Emma and said parent in question.” Rebecca looked to Leon, her face solemn, “Her father is a high-ranking D.S.O. agent.”

Leon was… surprised by this. (That always meant bad news for him.)

Her father was a D.S.O agent? But who could it be? More importantly, did the father in question know? He was broken out of his musings when Chris asked, “Who’s her father then?”

Rebecca did not answer him, she merely grabbed a folder and handed it to Leon. “You- you need to read this.” Concerned, he opened the file. 

What he read made the blood drain from his face and his heart stop beating.

There, in bold black letters, read on Emma’s file her parentage.

**Mother: Jones, Mary (Status: Deceased)**

**Father: Kennedy, Scott, Leon (Status: Active)**

Seeing his reaction, Chris asked impatiently, “Who is her father Leon?” Rebecca answered for him seeing as Leon was still… processing the information, “It’s Leon. Leon is her father.” More softly, she added, “You’re her father Leon.”

He was aware that everyone in the room was staring at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to react. He was… he was a father. Him? A father? That couldn’t be, it _couldn’t._ Besides, he hasn’t slept with anyone for awhile, and even then, he was always careful. 

But the bold black letters signified the truth. Leon’s mind was still reeling, he couldn’t be a father. Not when he’s done the things he’s done, seen the thing’s he’s seen. For so long throughout his life, he’s dealt with the short end of the stick. He’s been shot, beaten, infected, and betrayed more times that he can count. He’s seen people he knew, die right before his eyes in a heartbeat and has done the same in return. He has two decades worth of blood on his hands and burdens on his shoulders.

He wasn’t equipped to be a father, not anymore. In his younger years, when he was naive and had dreams full of hope, he thought it would have been nice to settle down and start a family. But life chose a different direction for him, and he had accepted long ago that he would walk this path alone. Besides, having a anyone close would only put them in grave danger, but now things were different.

He couldn’t bring an innocent girl, _his child_ , into his world. Not when she could die within a moments notice, and become another one of his many mistakes. 

Unfortunately, it seemed she was already sucked into it.

“Where is she?” Leon asked.

His sudden question shocked everyone. “What?” Rebecca asked. 

“I said, where is she?”

Hannigan answered him, “We sent agents to monitor her the moment Dr. Chambers gave us the information. Her current location is Pier 84 at Hudson River, in Hell’s Kitchen, New York, she’s currently attending a summer fair there.”

Leon looked at her sharply, “She hasn’t been extracted yet?” Hannigan had the decency to look guilty, “We thought it would be best to give you the news first.” Leon threw the file on the table and angrily said, “Her safety comes first! We need to get her to a safe location now, especially since Maria is hunting her.”

Chris spoke up then, “Hey, cool it. I’ll send a dispatch team right now and we’ll bring her in.” He then looked to Hannigan, “Tell your agents to secure the kid now.” Hannigan nodded at his words, “Already on it. Leon, I promise you we’ll get Emma somewhere safe.” 

Leon just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in exhaustion.

Unfortunately, the moment of quiet was disturbed when the door flew open. “Agent Hannigan!” Said a F.O.S. agent, “We just received report that Pier 84 at Hudson River is attacked, the perpetrators look to be mercenary militants led by Maria Gomez!”

“What?!” She exclaimed. 

Before Leon knew it, he was already rushing out the door, quickly making his way towards the jet hangers, his mind running a mile a minute. 

His _daughter_ was currently being attacked and hunted down by a highly dangerous bio-terrorist. _Like hell_ he’s going to let some psychotic bitch with a grudge get to her. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks! Leon finally knows that Emma is his daughter! This is my first time writing him, so let me know if he’s in character, okay? (He’s surprisingly hard to write)   
> Also, I hope his reaction is believable. I feel like he would be to world weary and burdened to want to embrace fatherhood. Especially considering the shit he had to go through. We can see that he’s already worried for Emma and has some level of protectiveness for her, but I promise! It will take awhile on both parties to accept the other. (Emma with her reincarnation as well as abandonment and trust issues, and Leon with his constant disappointment in life and his own fears.)   
> Let me know what you guys think! I’ll try to update soon! Remember to review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Maggie fight their way through hell once more, Emma commits an unspeakable act, and both end up in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters it all belongs to Capcom. I only own Emma and my OCs. I'll take any constructive criticism if you have any. I hope you guys enjoy!

I awoke to searing pain in my foot and Maggie screaming my name.

“Emma! Wake Up! Come on, you gotta get up!”

I groaned as I blearily opened my eyes, my head was pounding and everything ached all over. _What happened?_ I thought. 

Raising my head slowly, I look around, gunshots permeated the air and there were people screaming and crying all over, fire was spreading everywhere. That’s right, there was an attack at the fair and bombs were going off. The ferris wheel was hit and we ended up falling, how Maggie and I survived I don’t know, I could only thank whatever higher being up there that we were alive. I turned my attention to Maggie and saw that she looked a little worse for wear.

Maggie’s head was bleeding and her clothes were covered in dust and smoke and were ripped in some places, she had various scrapes and bruises littering her body with tear tracks running down her cheeks. Her eyes, wide with fear and panic, saw that I was awake and gave a choked sob of relief, “Thank god, you’re awake. I thought- I thought that you- that you were-“ She cut herself off with another sob. 

“I’m fine Maggie. I’ll be fine.” I reassured her, my voice hoarse. 

I tried moving my body forward so that I could sit up, but stopped when a cry of pain escaped my lips. I felt the burning pain shooting through my left foot, looking back I saw why. 

Underneath the rubble from the ferris wheel was my foot, it was stuck, effectively trapping me here. Turning back to Maggie I told her, “Mags, you gotta help me. I’m stuck and can’t get out. I need you to help me move the rubble or else I’ll be trapped here.” Sniffling, she wiped her eyes, “Okay.”

Looking around quickly, she found a long metal pole, testing its weight, satisfied with it she stuck it underneath some of the rubble and looked at me, “Ready?” I nodded, “Ready.” She took a deep breath, “Okay, on the count of three. One… two… three!”

She started to push down on the metal with all her might, her face steadily turning red from the exertion. I could feel the pressure lifting off my foot, inch by inch. I started scooting up bit by bit, “That’s it! I’m almost free! Just a little bit more Maggie!” She gave a groan in response. Just a bit more… I could feel it… almost out… there! My foot was completely loose, quickly scooting backwards I signaled for Maggie to stop. Once she saw I was free, she stopped pushing on the pole, letting the rubble fall back into its place.

Panting, she walked over and helped me up, “Are you okay?” Grunting, I was able to stand, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. We need to get out of here though befor- FUCK!” My foot _screamed_ in pain when I put pressure of it. Dammit… I could hardly walk, let alone run, and we _needed_ to leave, _right now_. 

“Emma!” Maggie shouted in concern.

I grit my teeth, I’d hate to slow us down but I needed Maggie’s help to walk. “I need you to help me, Mags. I can’t walk with my foot so I’m going to have to put most on my weight on you, can you help me?” Without any answer, or hesitation, she threw my arm around her shoulder and began to help me walk. 

Too slow for my liking we walked away from the wreckage and the painfully still bodies from the fall. There were people crying out for help or for their loved ones, searching through the wreckage in vain hope that they would be alive. I knew that we should probably help, but I honestly didn’t care for them, my priorities right now were getting Maggie and myself out of here in one piece. 

We were halfway towards a stall when I heard gunshots right next to us and a accented voice giving orders, “Spread out! Kill anyone who comes your way, our mission is to find the girl and take her alive. Remember, there is no room for failure!”

Giving each other panicked looks, Maggie and I quickly ducked behind an abandoned stall. We heard the footsteps seconds later and pressed our bodies underneath the table, not making a sound, we waited until the footsteps were gone. 

Cautiously, Maggie poked her head out, surveying the area for anymore of the assailants. Quickly ducking back she turned to face me, “Do you still have your combat knife with you?” In response, I pulled it out of my boot of my uninjured foot, “Yeah.” 

She nodded, “Good, cause I think we’re gonna need it. Those guys are gone for now but I’ve got a feeling that they’ll be back.”

I frowned at that, “Alright.” 

I huffed as she helped me up, “We need to stay out of sight, these guys, whoever they are, will most likely kill us if they saw us. So we should go behind the stalls and take whatever cover we can find.”

The next few minutes were the most stress-filled and heart-pumping ones of my life.

Maggie and I continuously had to duck and dodge behind boxes, stalls, and wreckage in order to avoid the murdering lunatics and their shiny guns. At one point, one of the guards had gotten to close to us and had seen Maggie. Without thinking I jumped out of my hiding place and plunged my knife into the man’s neck. He gargled and clawed at my hand, but I refused to let go, it wasn’t until he fell limp and nearly topped over me by the sheer weight that I pulled out my knife. 

For a moment all I could do was _stare_. 

_I had just killed someone._

_Oh God._ I couldn’t believe this was happening, taking the life of a zombie was one thing but _killing someone_ , that was another. I couldn’t breathe because, _what have I done?_ My body won’t stop shaking and I could _feel_ the blood on my hands, _feel_ how the man desperately clawed and my arms, _feel_ how he grew weaker and weaker until he was no more.

Maggie’s voice snapped me out of my daze, “Emma? We need to go okay? Remember what you told me? It was either us or them, Emma. Us or them.” I jerkily nodded, not taking my eyes off the corpse, “Y-yeah, you’re right. We-we need to leave. Lets go.”

I shakily stood up, my knees were trembling and I had to put my hands on them so they would stop. Breathing in deeply, I put my arm around Maggie’s shoulder. I looked at her and nodded, she nodded back but her face was as white as sheet, no doubt from what had just happened. 

Together, we trudged forward. “Come on, we’re almost at the exit. Just a bit more to go.” I said After what seemed like eternity (but in reality was a few minutes), I finally saw the exit. There was, thankfully, no guards around but we still had to be careful. 

Maggie sighed in relief when she saw we were close to leaving, “Thank God. Come on, we’re almost there, once we’re out we can find some help.” 

I chuckled weakly, “Yeah.” It certainly has been an eventful night, one that I _do not_ wish to repeat. Hopefully, we could find some people to help us, maybe contact the army. Those masked guys seemed to have military training, also, they were looking for someone, a girl is what they said. But still, why would they go through all this trouble for some chick? Whatever, I didn’t care and I doubted it had anything to do with me.

Of course, the universe just loved to prove me wrong.

We were only a few steps, _just a few steps,_ away from freedom when Maggie and I were suddenly surrounded by barrels of guns.

We froze in place.

“Don’t move! We have you surrounded, if you move we shoot!” One of the masked men shouted at us. 

He turned to one of his associates, “Contact the boss, tell her the target has been found.” 

What the hell? What do they mean the target has been found!? What the fuck would they want with us!?!? 

“Emma, what are we going to do?” Maggie hissed. I frowned and pressed my lips together into a thin line. I didn’t know what we were going to do. Hell, I didn’t even know why we were in this situation in the first place. I took a ragged breath, “I don’t know. Let’s just see what they want, okay? Also, no sudden movements. We _do not_ want our heads blown off.”

A gun was soon raised and pointed at my head. “Hey! No talking! If you try any funny business we will shoot!”

I gnashed my teeth together in frustration. What the hell did these people want dammit?!?!

Soon enough, my answer came in the form of skintight black leather and cold, _cold,_ red eyes.

( _Even after all this time I would never forget those eyes. They haunted my dreams and forever reminded me of the hell I had experienced._ )

Like the Red Sea, the men parted to make way for a woman who had deathly pale skin, shoulder length honey-blonde hair, and an indifferent face. Her eyes were trained solely on me as the neared us, freezing me in place. For some reason I feel like I’ve seen her before, no doubt that she’s part of the Resident Evil franchise, but _where_ exactly is another story.

Finally, she had come to a stop, just a few feet in front of us, and continued to stare me down. 

For a few moments that was all that she did, the silence stretching into something unbearable. Until it was broken by her voice, “ I have searched quite some time for you, child. Though, I must say, while you seem to be lacking, you certainly have a resilient streak within you. No doubt that part of you came from _him_.”

I frowned in confusion at her words. What the hell? What did she mean by _him_? Why was she looking for _me,_ for a long time? But more importantly:

What did she _want_ with _me?_

Cautiously, I spoke, “Why do you want with me? What the hell could you possibly want with some orphaned kid.” At my words, she gave me a smirk. 

A shiver instantly ran down my spine.

Giving me a amused look, she replied, “You really don’t know, do you? Just how special you are, and who are related to. I must say, I will have fun tormenting both you and him.”

_What the fuck? What does she mean about how special I am? Who am I related to?!?!_

With that she started to walk towards me, her hand outstretching to take hold of me. I was frozen on the spot, to afraid to move. Fortunately, Maggie beat me too it.

“Get away from her!”

Maggie quickly scuttled backwards with me in tow, seeing as she was still supporting me, and away from the vile woman. The woman (since I still didn’t know her name) looked to Maggie as if she was an insect beneath her boot, “Girl, what do you think you are doing? Do you truly believe that you can do anything to stop me?” 

She scoffed and turned to the man behind her, “Shoot her.”

My eyes widened in horror at her words and Maggie stilled beside me. It was as if everything was in slow motion. The man raising his gun and pointing it at Maggie, Maggie staring at her imminent end in horror while refusing to leave my side, and that _wretched_ woman who had a look of indifference on her face, but a spark of glee in her eyes at the inevitable bloodshed.

I knew then, what I had to do.

Using all of my strength, I shoved Maggie out of the way and onto the ground. Fortunately, the bullet wizzed past her just in time, unfortunately, I had moved in its line of sight and it tore through me instead. 

I fell to the ground as a scream tore through my throat, pain unlike any other bloomed in my left shoulder. It felt like it was on fire, I could feel scorching metal push through my skin and into my muscles, twisting and tearing in the process. Gasping, I grabbed my shoulder, instantly I felt sticky, hot, liquid slip through my fingers and onto the ground around me.

Blood roared in my ears and black spots filled my vision, distantly I could hear Maggie screaming but it was hard to focus with the blinding pain. I knew I was losing a lot of blood, and losing it fast, but there was nothing I could do.

Maggie and I were surrounded by armed men, some psycho bitch is after me, and I was completely useless and injured. 

Yeah, we were pretty much doomed.

_Is this the end?_ , I thought. Was this really it? Was my life going to end once again before I even turned _fourteen?_ A bitter laugh escaped my lips at the thought, once more I would feel the cold hands of death and enter the void. I would probably start all over again, only this time I would hope that I didn’t remember. I didn’t want to live with that burden. 

“ _EMMA!”_

_Maggie,_ I thought. I still had Maggie, but they would kill her. They didn’t care whether she lived or died, to them she was nothing more than a casualty. 

This is all my fault.

Somehow, someway, I got her into this mess. Why, why did this have to happen? Maggie didn’t deserve this, _I didn’t deserve her._ She was always the better of the two of us, always kind and considerate to others. I, on the other hand wasn’t like that, I am selfish and only care about the person right next to me at this moment. 

I would let the world burn if it meant that she was okay.

“Maggie… I’m… sorry…” I slurred. My vision was getting darker, and I started to feel numb. I was losing too much blood, I wouldn’t make it.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Emma. I’m here, and it’s not your fault, never your fault.” She murmured to me. She cradled my body close to her, not unlike how she did with her mother nearly a year ago. Rocking me back and forth, she continued to whisper reassurances to me.

Unfortunately, _that woman_ , didn’t care about our touching moment and continued on as if she just watched a boring soap opera, “This is heartwarming. Truly, it is, but we are on a schedule so,” She turned to the man who shot me, “kill the red-head and this time _do not miss_. I don’t need loosed ends, also collect the girl before she bleeds out, I need her alive.” She turned to another masked man, “You, get the jet ready. We need to leave _now._ ”

And with that, she turned and left, most likely towards said plane. The man who shot me walked forward and trained his gun on Maggie once again. This time there would be no dodging the bullet. 

Instead of staring at her end, she turned to look at me. Forest-green eyes that always expressed her emotions stared straight into my stormy-blue. She gave me a watery smile that was filled with grief, love, and sadness at the inevitable end of our time together.

I could only do the same in return.

The roaring flames of the fire around us was drowned out by a single gunshot that filled the air. I heard a loud thump that signified the drop of a body. But I was still staring into bright, watery, green orbs. 

Maggie was still alive.

Slowly the two of us turned to look forward. What I saw was the dead body of Maggie’s would-be murderer laying flat on the ground in a heap.

What the hell had just happened?

Before anyone could get any answers, bullets rained down from the sky in rapid fire all around us. The masked men, who had previously surrounded us, were falling like flies left and right. Bullets tearing though their bodies like paper. 

Suddenly a bright light shone down on Maggie and I, the wind picking up around us from a helicopter that landed near us. Dazedly, I could make out bodies piling out of the army copter armed with guns shooting at our assailants and shouting orders. 

One body in particular caught my attention.

The figure was to blurry to make out, and my vision was steadily getting darker by the second. All I could see was the figure quickly getting closer to us and shooting down anyone who tried to stop them. Maggie held me tighter in response to this, “Get away from her!” 

The figure though, ignored her and knelt down beside me. It was a man, my brain had sluggishly realized, he was shouting some orders at some people and was speaking to Maggie in a rushed tone. But I was too far gone to make out any of the words, I could feel myself slipping away and into the bliss of unconsciousness. 

The last thing I remember seeing was strangely familiar blue eyes looking down at me in concern and fear.

( _I wonder then, what you thought of me that time-_

_Did you feel guilt over what happened-_

_Or did you feel terror for the child you never knew and almost lost-_

_Did you ever think that our lives would turn out this way?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks! Chapter six is up! I’m sorry that I took so long to update, I had a pretty hectic week where I started my first job and my volunteer work for school. I was pretty swamped by everything and had to delay this chapter. Don’t worry though, I promise to have chapter seven out as soon as I can. Thank you all for the kind reviews, look forward to seeing you then.
> 
> Windwaker shall return!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris meets someone new, Leon doubts himself and contemplates the future, and Emma gets the biggest reveal of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters it all belongs to Capcom. I only own Emma and my OCs. I'll take any constructive criticism if you have any. I hope you guys enjoy!

_Interlude: Chris_

Chris Redfield has seen a lot of shit throughout his life.

He’s seen power hungry men create and sell monsters all for the sake of science, he’s seen them turn into unidentified horrors themselves in their quest for godhood, and he’s seen friends and loved ones perish before his very eyes, withering away like dust in the wind. 

Never, though, will he get used to the utter destruction caused by those merciless individuals. 

Especially, if it involved the life of innocent children.

And yet, here he was once again, on a chopper towards wreckage of what was supposed to be a fun family outing. Instead of laughter and joy, there were bodies lining the ground, fire licking the structures, and smoke filling the air. Blood poured forth in rivers of the deceased, staining all that it touched. 

All for the sake of kidnapping an innocent little girl whose father happened to be one of the most dangerous men in the world.

Speaking of said father, Chris observed his rival/friend out of the corner of his eye.

If anyone else were to look upon Leon, they would see the generally stoic D.O.S. agent. But to those who knew him (or at least, knew what to look for) they would see that the man was in complete turmoil. Fortunately, Chris wasn’t anyone else, and he could see the tension lining throughout the man’s entire body, the tight clench of his jaw, and the raging storm behind piercing blue eyes that awaited to be released. 

In short, the new found father was pissed as hell.

Chris could try to offer some words of comfort, or even some advise. But he had a feeling they wouldn’t be appreciated at this time, so, with a discreet sigh, he turned his attention back to the oncoming wreckage.

As the chopper neared, he was able to make out the outline of an armed assailant raising its weapon towards two smaller figures on the ground. Without any hesitation, he quickly raised his modified H&K G-36, took careful aim through the scope, and fired.

In an instant the hostile’s form dropped to the ground, dead. 

Seeing that there were more armed assailants surrounding the hostages he turned to one of his men, “Fire at the hostiles, and get us as close as you can towards those two civilians. Prepare for CASEVAC and possible medical attention immediately.” With a confirmation of “Yes sir,” the soldier turned to relay its orders.

Within ten seconds the enemies forms fell like flies, bullets shredding their bodies leaving behind sprays of blood. The army copter landed soon after and his men began piling out, gunning down any, and every, enemy they saw. Chris was no exception to this and began firing out bullets rapidly. Turning to face Leon, Chris opened his mouth to bark out some orders when he noticed that the man was already running past him, towards the center of the field. When he saw why, Chris immediately understood. 

In the middle of the chaos, was the outline of two figures huddled together on the ground. One holding the other in a desperate embrace, a complete and utter refusal to let go. The figure lying on the ground though, was pale, with blood seeping out from a shoulder wound, looking as though they were merely inches away from death. Chris paused when he recognized the limp form on the ground. He saw it’s picture on file merely an hour ago.

That figure was _Leon’s_ _daughter_. 

He was broken out of his stupor when he heard Leon shouting, “I need medical attention immediately! She losing a lot of blood and we need to get her to a hospital **_now_**!” Chris snapped into action, “Get the chopper ready and prepare for take off! Tell headquarters to prepare for surgery, we’re going to need it!” 

As he made his way towards Leon and the kids Chris stopped when he heard the tell-tale signs of a jet. Raising his head towards the darkened sky, Chris could make out the outline of a jet that clearly did not belong to the B.S.A.A or the D.O.S. He had no doubt in his mind that it belonged to Maria and that she was in there. Seething at the lost of her prey. 

Shaking his his ruefully, he quickly made his way back towards the center of the field. When he arrived Chris saw that the girl, Emma, was already on a stretcher and headed toward the chopper. Leon was right behind the medical professionals as the loaded her in, her skin deathly pale. 

A sniffle broke him away from the seen. Turning around he saw that it was a little girl, the same little girl that was clutching desperately at Leon’s kid and screaming at them to stay away. Chris finally got a good look at her; the kid was short with wild curly red hair that was matted with blood and dirty while her face was covered in dust and soot. She was shivering uncontrollably and her eyes—bright, green, and watery—were looking up to him in fear and confusion.

His heart swelled with pity at the sight.

It was times like these that Chris really hated his job, the innocents were always the ones who paid the price in these matters. Kneeling down to her height, Chris began to speak gently to her, “Your friend is going to be fine. We’re going to get her the help that she needs, I promise.” 

The redhead shook her head vigorously, “No- please, let me go with Emma. Please—I’m begging you, my friend she’s—she’s _all I have left_. Please, _please_ don’t take her away from me.” 

Chris paused at her announcement. No doubt that the kid would be worried about her friend… but the sheer _desperation_ in her voice startled him a bit. He looked at the kid, _really looked_ at her, and was not surprised by what he saw. Despite her small and shaking frame she stood tall with her head held high and her shoulders back. Her eyes though… underneath the fear and pain held determination and fire that was prepared to fight back lest he deny her request. All of this struck a pang in his heart for a completely different reason.

It was like was looking at a younger version of his sister Claire.

With that thought in mind Chris knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore the kid’s request, not when she just wanted to be with her friend. With a sigh he rose to his full height, and nodded at her, “Alright, you can go with your friend. By the looks of it you’ll also need medical attention too.” He gently pushed her towards the waiting chopper, “You got a name kid?” 

The brightest green eyes that he had ever seen looked up to him in relief and gratitude, “Maggie… I’m—my name is Maggie.”

Chris quirked his lip, “Maggie huh? That’s a good name kid.”

* * *

 

_Interlude: Leon_

Leon was going insane.

He has been in the ICU for over two hours waiting for the doctor to come back with news about Emma’s health. Leon couldn’t stop the bouncing of his leg nor the fidgeting of his hands as the sense of dread filled his stomach.

Not once, in all of his forty-one years of life, did he ever feel this nervous or sacred.

Leon has seen enough horrors to last him a lifetime and is usually unfazed by what’s been thrown at him. But seeing the pale, _lifeless,_ form of his daughter bleeding out on the ground suckered-punched the feeling back into him. Barely four hours into fatherhood and his kid already almost died.

Great.

Inhaling deeply, he pinched the bridge of his nose, already he could feel the beginnings of a migraine forming behind his eyes. No matter his best efforts his brain wouldn’t leave the image of his kid’s, _Emma’s_ , bloody form on the ground. Meeting - and seeing - his daughter in the flesh for the first time, all Leon could think about was that she was so _painfully_ _thin_. She was practically skin and bones and her pallor certainly didn’t help the fact that she looked like a corpse. 

The thought made him sick to his stomach. 

Leon remembers when the chopper finally landed, he ran straight towards the two small figures on the ground without a moment of hesitation. He plowed against anyone who stood in his way, shooting hostiles left and right that dared approached him and the kids. He remembers kneeling down next to Emma’s limp figure while the little redhead screamed at him. He ignored the kid in favor of trying to stop the bleeding coming from Emma, but no matter how much pressure he put on the wound, the blood kept on pouring out.

Finally, the medical team had arrived and managed to secure her to the gurney and towards the helicopter. He followed at their heels, both to make sure that they and Emma were protected from the gunfire, and for his own worry towards the young blonde. 

When they finally arrived at H.Q., Emma was immediately carted off to the intensive care unit. He was forced to behind and watch as the surgeons disappeared with Emma’s form behind the door. Somewhere along the way he realized that Chris had left him and gone with the little red-haired girl that came along with them, but he didn’t care enough at the moment to ask.

Which then led him to where he is now, facing white washed walls on every side of him, counting the seconds on his wristwatch for any news to come. Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to wait any longer. 

A few minutes later an old doctor came through the doors and headed straight for him. Standing up from where he sat, Leon quickly noticed the doctor’s bloodstained uniform.

Knowing that it was most likely his kid’s blood he swallowed a particularly hard lump in his throat, “How is she?”

“Mr. Kennedy, I am happy to inform you that, while she lost a large amount of blood, Miss Jones is expected to make a full recovery with enough rest and treatment. We inspected, and treated, the bullet wound on her shoulder, thankfully there was no permanent damage but she will end up having a scar.”

Outwardly Leon nodded at the news, inwardly he gave sigh of relief. Emma would be okay, she would live to see another day. 

But… how long would that be? His eyes darkened at the thought, she was already targeted by one of the most dangerous people on the planet and was his _kid_ for God’s sake. If that wasn’t enough ammunition to his many, _many,_ enemies then he didn’t know what was. 

He’d have to find a safe house for her to stay at, someplace that few knew about in order to limit the possibility of being found. She would need to have an agent with her at all hours so that she could be properly protected in the case of an unexpected attack, not to mention someone that he knew he could trust to protect her. 

The question was though, who?

Leon was broken from his thoughts when he heard the doctor speak, “Mr. Kennedy? Would you like to see her? Miss Jones is still under from surgery but will awaken soon enough. You could wait for her in the room if you’d like.”

Leon paused at that. _Would_ it be a good idea to meet with her? To actually explain their blood connection to one another? He knew that he would have to face her eventually, but would it truly be a good idea to care for her. Hell, anyone other than him was better equipped to care for her. 

But a little voice in the back of his head was telling not to do that. That he would regret it for the rest of his life if he were to abandon her now. And besides… deep down, he knew he could never bring himself to just ignore her like that. Couldn’t ignore his _only_ _living_ blood relative like that.

So, with the final decision in mind he stared straight at the doctor who, surprisingly, waited patiently for his response.

“Yes, I would like to see her.”

* * *

 

When I woke up, it was to the sound of constant beeping and machinery.

At first, it was a trial in itself to open my eyes. It felt like they were forcibly held down for a long time, it took a while but eventually I was able to blearily open them. Doing that I noticed three things:

The first was that my body felt heavy, sluggish, and slightly numb.

The second was that I was in a medical room of some sort, lying down on a bed. A hospital, maybe? I didn’t know. I could make out that the walls were white and that it smelled a little like antiseptics. But that wasn’t important as the last thing I noticed.

The third thing I noticed was that I was not alone in the room.

Slowly I turned my head towards the rooms other occupant. I squinted my eyes to make out the shape next to my bed. It was a man’s figure, he was hunched over his chair and was… staring straight at me? 

What the hell?

As my eyesight began to clear, his features became more discernible. Blond hair, so dark that it seemed brown, fell onto a narrowed and handsome face. Piercing blue eyes examined my form, as if trying to memorize each and every little detail. As I took in his features, the realization of _who_ this person was knocked the breath from my lungs.

_It was Leon Kennedy_

AKA, one of the main protagonist of the Resident Evil series.

AKA, the same man who saved both mine and Maggie’s life last year.

_Oh shit Maggie!_

Suddenly the memories of what just transpired came rushing back. The fair, the explosions, the fall, _me killing someone_ , and the psycho who tried to kidnap me which led to getting shot. With that realization I bolted upright in my bed. 

Only to regret it when searing pain came from my shoulder.

“Son of a bitch!” The hiss came through my teeth involuntarily. I clutched my shoulder in an effort to dull the pain, although it was in vain. I felt myself being pushed gently back into the bed, but made no effort to fight it off, it would only irritate my shoulder more by doing so.

Once I was settled back down Leon spoke, “ _Easy_ there kid. You don’t want to open the wound in your shoulder. The doc spent a lot of time stitching you up, I’d hate to have you bleed out again.” 

“Where-“ I started coughing before I could finish. My throat was so dry and hoarse, I haven’t had anything to drink in awhile. “Where am I? How did I get here? What happened to Maggie? Is she okay?” The questions came out in rapid fire, one after the other. I _needed_ to know what happened after I blacked out.

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow down kid. Here drink this.” He handed me a cup of water, which I took gratefully. “A squad and I arrived at the fair when the attack happened. We were able to make it in time to save both you and your friend Maggie.” He gave a deep sigh, “We took your friend with us and she is now getting treated for her own wounds. She’s safe, I promise.”

At the news, I gave a huge sigh of relief. Maggie was okay, she was alive and she was okay. _We_ were alive and safe. But wait… what about the psycho who tried to kidnap me? Did Leon and the government know about her? Did they know that she was after me? Fuck, I still don’t get why she wanted me in the first place!

I looked back to Leon. He was—once again—staring at me weirdly. I fidgeted under his gaze, but kept eye contact with him, “You, um, you’re him right? The guy from last year. I don’t know if you remember but you saved me and Maggie from a bunch of zombies. We would’ve been fucked over if you hadn’t’ arrived when you did.” Something flashed in his eyes then, to quick for me to make out.

Desperate for some answers I blurted out, “Do you know about the crazy lady?” At my question he gave me a confused look. “I mean, there was this psycho at the pier who insisted that I was important somehow. She kept on saying that I was related to someone special.”

At my words he seemed to stiffen and his eyes darkened into storms. I could see the slight clench of his jaw as he stared at his lap. By his reaction I could tell that he knew exactly what I was talking about, but did not answer me. 

He kept that position for several moments, deep in thought. Eventually when it got to the point where I was going to burst out and demand him for answers—since I _hate_ being left in the dark—he spoke.

“That woman… is a known bio-terrorist by the name of Maria Gomez. We have been searching for her for nearly a year now when the D.O.S. got report of her recent activities.” 

That’s great and all but it still doesn’t answer _why the fuck she wants me!?_

Thankfully, he continued, “We learned that Maria was currently observing various orphaned children in the U.S and was studying their DNA and backgrounds. It wasn’t until recently that we discovered her target—you.”

I paled at his words. She was actively looking for _me?_ _Actively hunting me?_

Oh fuck.

I was so screwed.

But none of this answered the my real question.

“Why? Why does she want _me_? What could I possibly give her? I’m—I’m just some orphaned punk. There is absolutely _nothing_ _special_ about me! _What the hell makes me so damn important?!?!_ ”

I was panting from my outburst; already spent from my anger. My head thunked back into the pillows as I stared blankly into the white ceiling. What I said was the truth there was nothing special about me—if you excluded my reincarnation status which I highly doubt that anyone knew of—I was just an ordinary kid. Yeah I busted some zombies heads, but that was for survival than the need to be a badass. I was quite happy being ignored and overlooked thank you very much. 

When you’re ignored, people don’t have the need to fuck with you.

“It’s because of your father.”

Ignoring the pain in my shoulder, I jolted upright, “What?”

Sighing softly, he began, “It’s because of who your father is Emma. He is one of Maria’s biggest enemies, that’s why she’s targeting you. It’s so that she can get to your father.”

My father?

This Maria chick was hunting because of my father? Some man who I’ve never even _met?_

I was being hunted because my father—whoever the fuck he is—went and pissed off one of the most dangerous people in the world. It was so fucking unbelievable that I started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

“Emma?” Leon seemed startled by my reaction—but who could blame him—people don’t find amusement when they’re told this sort of news.

My laughter started to subside into giggles when I answered him, “Sorry. It’s just… right when my life is starting to get normal again… this shit happens. This all because my old man—who couldn’t even keep it in his pants—pissed off some psycho and now I’m paying for it. Because of him, I gonna end up dying.” The _again_ was left unsaid.

Leon looked taken aback by my words, and a little distressed by them too, “No, Emma. You’re—you’re _not_ going to die. I’m not going to let that happen. I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

He gave a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair, “I know this is bad, and I know that it’s a lot to take in, but you _will_ be protected. I— _we_ won’t let Maria get to you.”

His words did little to reassure me. 

If I were to be kidnapped by this madwoman I knew, I just _knew_ , that there would be no second chances. This world wasn’t just a video game to me anymore. It was painfully real and my actions had real consequences. If I died I wouldn’t get an extra life, even if one of the heroes of the series told me that he would try to protect me, he was still only human. This was real life, and in real life anything could happen.

I sagged into myself and stared at my hands. Leon was looking at me again, waiting for the question that I would undoubtedly ask.

“Who is my father?”

Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes, “It’s me Emma.”

“I’m your father.”

_(I wonder if you were hurt by what I said—_

_I never imagined that you were as scared as I was, maybe even more—_

_Did you ever doubt yourself at the time?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> My beloved readers! I am so sorry for the long update!  
> I’ve been so busy with school and my job that I’ve barely had time to write anything let alone update. Thankfully, things have started to calm down somewhat so now I can focus my time back on writing (YAY!)
> 
> Anyway! Emma finally knows that Leon is her father! Now the angst and bonding begins! (Muwahahahah—cough*cough*) Please let me know what you think of the chapter, and how you like Chris and Leon’s POV. They are both pretty hard to write so let me know if they’re both in character or not. 
> 
> Also, I posted another story! It’s a Devil May Cry Dante x OC fic. It’s called “Of Bears and Weirdos” Let me know how you guys like it! Until then, see you!
> 
> Windwaker Shall Return~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ll try to come out with a new chapter as soon as I can. The more you review the sooner I update. Bye!


End file.
